Si tu te perds toi-même je te retrouverais, by FreeFalling15 - Trad
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Après les vacances, Casey a déménagée à New York, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elle... l'espérait. Après tout, elle ne peut pas dire comme elle les avaient planifiés, parce qu'elle n'avait rien planifié du tout, ce qu'elle considérait comme un échec en soit. Dasey. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par FreeFallin15 !
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **Après les vacances, Casey a déménagée à New York, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elle... l'espérait. Après tout, elle ne peut pas dire comme elle les avaient planifiés, parce qu'elle n'avait rien planifié du tout, ce qu'elle considérait comme un échec en soit. Dasey. BY _FreeFallin15_.

**Disclaimer de l'Auteur** : Je ne possède pas Life With Derek. C'est une fiction sur le couple Dasey. Je sais que le résumé semble déprimant mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Le titre de la fiction est basé sur la musique Find You de Zed mais il ne s'agit pas d'une songfic !

**Disclaimer de la Traductrice **: Cette histoire ne m'appartiens en aucun cas, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de FreeFallin15 que j'ai énormément apprécier afin de vous la faire découvrir également. Il y a si peu de fiction sur le couple Dasey en français que j'ai pensée qu'il serait bien que j'en traduise quelques unes à commencer par celle-ci qui est toujours en court, je traduirais donc les chapitres au fur et à mesure que _FreeFallin15_ les postera sur son compte.

**PS :** Si certain d'entre vous parle anglais ou le comprends, elle a écrit pas mal d'autres choses qui valent vraiment le détour alors n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur son profil.

* * *

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1**

« Wesh, Derek ! »

Derek se tourna vers un des membres de son équipe, les Toronto Maple Leafs (_les feuilles d'érable de Toronto_), lorsqu'il appela son nom. Ils venaient d'atterrir à New York et ne resteraient seulement que pour 2 semaines, soit 8 matchs entre les Rangers et le Islanders.

« Alors, j'étais en train de penser... » Commença son équipier, Mark Harris, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Derek sourit, retenant un grognement, « Oh, je l'ai bien sentis venir. »

Mark le foudroya du regard, « Très drôle, mais passons, mon cousin vit ici et il dit qu'il y a un restaurant vraiment haut de gamme sur la dixième avenue – qui n'est pas si loin de notre hotel – ce qui est supposé être bien mieux que le Hooters, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Conclut Mark en jouant des sourcils.

Derek garda son sourire accroché sur son visage, « Tu vois, j'adorerais, mais ma belle-mère va me castrer si je ne trouve pas ma demi-sœur sur le champs. »

Et il ne mentait pas. Ils ne parlaient plus que de Casey ces derniers temps. Cela faisait trois ans à présent. Elle avait déménagée à New York, et Derek était aller aux Queens pendant un an – ce après quoi il avait finit par gagné un pari avec les Leafs et les avaient rejoint. Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous parlés à Casey, ils savaient très bien qu'elle mentait en disant qu'elle adorait New York. Alors, évidemment, quand Nora avait découvert que Derek et les Maple Leafs s'y rendaient pour deux semaines de matchs, elle avait demandée à Derek de découvrir pourquoi Casey mentait.

En toute honnêteté, Derek était lui aussi curieux de le découvrir. Elle était plus qu'excité d'aller à New York afin de commencer sa carrière de danseuse et le ton qu'elle avait au téléphone ces derniers temps était presque déplaisant. Nora n'avait pas besoin de le menacer de le castré, pour qu'il veuille lui aussi découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait fait. Après tout, si il avait exprimé cette mince inquiétude qui était la sienne à voix haute, Nora serait aller jusqu'au bout du monde. Il avait toujours été doué pour lire en Casey – comme ces fois avec Truman, Max, et Vicki qui ne sont que quelques exemples. Mais Nora n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, alors il avait vigoureusement acquiescé – prétendant être effrayé par la perspective de se voir castré par sa belle-mère – et était ici en mission, en outre de gagner les match de Hockey.

« Mec, ta demi-sœur peut attendre ! Nous avons un restaurant plein de filles à peine vêtues criant pratiquement nos noms ! »

Derek roula des yeux. Mark était pire que Truman, et Derek n'appréciait pas particulièrement traîner avec lui, mais Mark lui avait dit que plusieurs membres de leurs équipe venaient, donc, Derek n'avait pas trouver cela si mal. De plus, si ce n'était vraiment pas son style, il pourrait toujours simuler un appel de Nora et se tirer. Mark avait raison, supposa Derek, Casey pouvait attendre.

« Combien d'entre eux viennent avec nous ? »

« Eh bien, on peut tenir à 5 dans une voiture de location... »

« Ouai, ça ne va pas arriver, je loue ma propre voiture. » Dit Derek.

Mark haussa les épaules, « Fais comme tu veux, mais cela met réellement un frein au nombre de verre que tu pourras boire. »

« Mark, je suis le capitaine – c'est ça qui met vraiment un frein à me saouler. »

Mark acquiesça, sourit, « Ouai, je ne sais pas si je dois dire que tu es un chanceux ou stupide bâtard. »

Derek sourit et haussa les épaules à son tour « Les deux, je suppose. »

« Eh bien, on se voit là-bas, D ! » Après ça, Mark partit informer le reste de l'équipe que Derek était supposé venir le soir même.

Il décida de ne pas dire à sa famille qu'il avait atterri, car il savait qu'ils seraient sur son dos pour qu'il aille voir Casey donc, seul, il se rendit à bord du bus qui les amèneraient à leur hôtel.

Une fois que tout le monde fus à bord du bus, le coach se leva alors que le bus se mit en route. « Très bien les mecs, écoutez attentivement. »

Tout le monde se mit à l'écouter et à le regarder.

« Écoutez, nous sommes tous des adultes ici, ok ? Je me contrefiche de ce que vous faîtes du moment que vous vous entraînez et jouez aux moments voulus et complètement sobre. Mais, ne vous attirez pas d'ennui avec la loi ou nous vous laisseront simplement ici, soyez prudent, et toutes ces conneries. C'est clair? »

Tous les garçons acquiescèrent, ou crièrent leurs accords alors que le Coach Myers acquiesça et se rassit sur son siège.

Après deux heures, à cause du trafic, ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur hôtel et s'étaient enregistrés. Derek marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne trouva rien de moins que ce qu'il avait habituellement : une suite de luxe.

Il sourit. Il devrait réellement leur parler à propos de lui accorder un traitement spécial uniquement parce qu'il est le capitaine. Évidemment, il était un capitaine « cool ». Il échangeait toujours sa chambre avec ses équipiers si ils voulaient impression une femme et n'en ramenait donc pas. Et aucun des autres gars ne s'en plaignait.

En outre, il avait été recruté par les Leafs après un an aux Queens. Et, seulement après une année supplémentaire, il avait été élu capitaine. Aucun des gars ne s'en était plaint simplement parce que Derek était doué. Plus que doué, en réalité, mais il n'aimait plus flatter son propre égo à présent.

Cette suite ne faisait pas exception. C'était presque un appartement avec une petite cuisine à droite, une « salon » juste devant, et, encore plus à droite une plate-forme où un lit gigantesque se trouvait.

Derek sourit alors qu'il posait son sac de sport et sa valise sur le canapé. Il y avait une télévision à écran plat dans le salon juste en face du canapé et une deuxième accroché au mur juste à droite du lit. Il alla la voir de plus prêt car il trouvait que cela n'avait aucun sens. Qui voudrait se briser le cou à regarder la télé depuis un lit ? Après plusieurs inspections, il réalisa que la télévision – à l'aide de plusieurs bouton – sortait du mur et était dans un angle parfait pour la regarder depuis le lit.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, cette chambre était la piaule du parfait Bachelor. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il se concentre sur le hockey avec une chambre pareille ?

Parce qu'il était Derek Venturi, voilà comment.

Il s'éloigna du lit pour y ramener ses affaires, puis il sortit une chemise grise, un jean noir, et sa veste en cuir noir pour ce soir.

Après deux heures à regarder la télévision, il réalisa qu'il était environs 19h, et entendit Mark frapper à sa porte, criant « Allez, D ! C'est partit ! »

Il éteignit la télévision, attrapa le petit paquet avec les deux cartes d'accès à sa chambre, ainsi que son portefeuille et sortit. Mark était accompagné de Damien, Matt et Colin.

Derek était content de prendre sa propre voiture.

Ils parlaient comme des tornades, traînant Derek derrière eux.

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre les voix de ses parents dans sa tête lui disant d'aller trouver Casey.

« D, tu es parmi nous ? » entendit-il soudainement.

Son regard quitta le sol pour se relever sur le concerné, « Quoi ? »

Les gars rirent, « A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? Encore ta foutu demi-sœur ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Non, je pensais justes aux matchs ».

« Écoute, mec, ce soir c'est notre soir. N'y pense plus, ok ? » Dit Damien.

Derek retient un grognement. Quelques années plus tôt, tout le monde lui disait de penser et maintenant on lui disait de ne pas penser.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, « Peu importe. »

« Ok, si c'est pour être un trou du cul, tu ne viens pas. »

Derek leva ses mains en l'air, « Ok, ok, je vais arrêter. Promis. » Il toucha même son cœur pour donner un effet. Ils rirent tous en retour.

« Joli, mec »

« Alors, à quoi ressemble cet endroit ? » demanda Derek.

« Oh, mec ! » Reprit Mark, « J'ai entendu dire que c'était putain de bien. Mon cousin dit que les uniformes des serveuses sont si serrer et court que tu peux tout voir, et tu es autorisée à les asseoir sur tes cuisses ! Ensuite, il dit que les blouses noires qu'elles portent sont plus comme des corsets... et il est pratiquement sûr que le manager les commande avec une taille de moins que ce qu'elles portent normalement parce que ça en exploserait presque ! »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent, Mark ressemblait à une version de 15 ans de lui-même. « Ça semble génial. » Il tenta de le dire avec un peu d'excitation.

Derek était-il un joueur ? Il suppose que vous pouvez le dire. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai petite amie depuis un moment, et... il ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser aux filles qui l'entourait … donc à sortir avec elles pendant longtemps. Il leur manquait quelque chose à toutes... eh bien, c'était ça ou il était une sorte de salope... mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas appeler chez lui ce soir était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'on lui demanderait si il avait une vrai petite-amie... comme ils le faisaient toujours – tout particulièrement son père, et Derek n'était pas sûr du nombre de question comme celle-ci qu'il pourrait encaisser avant d'exploser et de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour un très, très long moment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un centre de location de voiture accolé à leur hôtel et Derek sortit sa carte d'identité ainsi que sa carte de crédit.

« Quel genre de voiture voulez-vous? » demanda le gars derrière le bureau.

Derek haussa les épaules « N'importe quoi qui ne ressemble pas à une voiture de vieille dame. »

Il sourit, « Très bien, comme tu ne demande pas, tu peux avoir celle-ci. »

Derek attrapa le jeu de clés et remarqua le symbole Chevrolet dessus.

« Cool, merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

Et, quand il traversa le garage, il réalisa qu'il lui avait donné les clés d'une nouvelle Chevrolet Camaro toute noire.

« Sympa. » Dit-il en retenant son souffle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses amis avait eut, mais il n'allait certainement pas les faire monter là-dedans avec lui.

Ils avaient disparus il y a un petit moment et il appréciait la paix et le silence.

Heureusement, Mark lui avait donné l'adresse pour le restaurant alors Derek monta dans la voiture et entra l'adresse dans le GPS.

* * *

Casey détestait vraiment ce boulot.

Elle détestait aussi mentir à sa famille, mais cela n'était pas son plus gros problème à cet instant.

Là tout de suite, elle était assise sur les cuisses d'un mec et il était bien trop près d'elle – ses lèvres bien trop près de sa nuque.

Elle garda les yeux fermés à plusieurs reprise, mais il avait aimé ça, tout comme ses amis qui était également à cette table.

Casey n'avait jamais été aussi humilié, pas même lorsqu'elle était tombée lors de son second jour au lycée de Derek.

Soudainement, ses mains commencèrent à remonter plus haut qu'elles n'étaient supposé le faire et elle les repoussa en se levant violemment.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, « Très bien, alors, que puis-je vous apporter à boire ce soir ? »

L'homme tapa sur ses cuisses qu'elle venait de quitter, « Eh bien, tu pourrait commencer par revenir sur mes cuisses. J'ai payé pour quinze minutes, et tu m'en a donné que dix. »

Casey refréna son envie de grimacer devant son horrible expression avant de jeter un œil au minuteur sur la table et de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait eut que dix minutes.

« Arrête de me dévisager et rassis-toi, maintenant. »

Elle détestait tout spécialement les clients comme ça.

« Casey, quelque chose ne va pas ? », arriva soudainement son patron.

Casey acquiesça lentement, « Ouai... ses mains remontaient un peu trop qu'elles ne le devaient, donc je me suis relevé. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Non, monsieur, c'est faux. » Mentit l'homme.

Casey voulu pleurer. Ça se passait toujours ainsi.

Son patron fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse, « Casey, tu doit arrête ça si tu veut continuer à travailler ici. C'est la seconde fois en deux jours ! »

« Mais, monsieur... »

« Non, pas de mais, retourne sur les cuisses de ce client qui te paie pour ça, maintenant ! »

Casey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rasseoir.

Honnêtement, si elle voulait de ce genre d'humiliation, elle se rendrait dans la rue en portant le même vêtement.

Le short était bien trop court et, pour rendre les choses pires, elles étaient forcées de porter des tongs.

Casey savait parfaitement que ces gens voyaient d'avantage de son corps maintenant, qu'aucun de ses petit ami auparavant – incluant Jess, et elle vivait avec lui. Enfin, excepté quand il la voyait rentrer à la maison dans cette tenue.

En parlant de ce montre, il était la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait dans ce merdier mais, elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison, c'était bien trop embarrassant.

Et, ce n'était pas seulement le seul job qu'elle avait trouver, mais c'était aussi celui qui payait le plus. Il l'a payait 20 dollar de l'heure, sans compter les pourboirs – et elle était l'une des serveuses les plus populaires, alors son patron lui donnait toujours beaucoup de long services.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormit une nuit entière.

Cela n'aidait pas que la plupart de ses collègues la détestait. Elle était la plus populaire parce qu'elle n'était pas blonde... et, apparemment 99 % de ses clients disait qu'elle était prude et trouvait cela excitant de l'avoir assise sur leurs cuisses plutôt que d'avoir quelqu'un de plus... euh... disposé.

Et tout ça simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être ainsi touché par quelqu'un d'autre que son mari...

Que devenait le monde ?

Quand elle revint sur ses cuisses, une de ses mains retourna à sa position précédente sur ses côtes et la seconde commença à jouer avec ses cheveux – qui était longs et avait été laqué plusieurs fois. Casey devait l'avouer, elle aimait le look de ses cheveux – ils n'étaient pas plat comme d'habitude.

Mais il tirait dessus, et cela était un peu douloureux.

Et quand sa langue sortit et toucha sa nuque...

Casey était plus que dégoûtée, mais heureusement pour elle, le temps était écoulé.

Elle allait se lever mais il déplaça sa main de se côtes à son ventre et murmura dans son oreille, « Donne-moi deux minutes de plus pour avoir essayer de te barrer plus tôt, bébé ou je dirais à ton patron que tu es vraiment nul. »

Casey déglutit en ravalant ses larmes de rage alors qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

« Bonne fille » Dit l'homme, et il fourragea de nouveau dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un meilleur accès à sa nuque.

Casey sentit sa langue bouger rapidement, comme s'il polissait sa nuque.

Quand Casey osa glisser un œil à la table, les deux autres hommes avaient déjà sortit de l'argent sur la table – sachant que leur patron aurait bientôt finit et qu'ils seraient les suivants.

Casey voulait vraiment pleurer à présent.

* * *

Derek verrouilla la Camaro sur le parking et attendit sur le trottoirs que le reste de son équipe arrive.

Ce qui arriva au bout de 5 minutes.

« Où étais-tu partit putain, mec ? Tu as disparut. » Dit Mark.

Derek sourit et haussa les épaules « Que conduisez-vous ? »

« EH bien, on a demandé une sport et tu sais ce que cet idiot nous a donné ? », de plaignit Mark, exaspéré.

Une expression amusée se peignit sur le visage de Derek, « Quoi ? »

« Une Honda ! Une putain de Honda ! »

Derek rit, « Waho, ça craint pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? », demanda Mark, arquant un sourcil.

Derek leva les clés en l'air, « Une Camora. »

La bouche de Mark s'ouvrit, alors qu'il se retourna rapidement, « Je monte avec toi ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. » Dit Derek, secouant la tête. « J'apprécie de conduire dans le calme et le silence, et j'entends bien profitez du trajet de retour – surtout si vous êtes bourrés. »

« D'accord, Venturi, mais si il y a des filles... »

« Alors je vous suggère de marcher. » Dit Derek. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il donne les clés à l'un de ces guignols alors que la voiture est louée à son nom.

Sont-ils cinglés ?

« Tu es cruel, mec. »

« Non, je vaux ma licence et mon record. »

Mark roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose à propos d'une grand-mère.

« Que dis-tu ? » demanda Derek.

« Rien. » Souffla-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant dont Derek connaissait à présent le nom Suitors.

Derek sourit à l'ironie.

Ils entrèrent. Il faisait plutôt sombre mais Mark avait raison à propos des costumes des serveuses.

Il y avait une rangé de cabine sur l'un des mur, et un bar ovale au milieu.

Derek regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la plupart des serveuses étaient blonde, avec... euh, ouai, de très grosses poitrines et portaient de petites blouses – ou corset car ce n'était définitivement pas des blouses.

Il vit divers autres serveuse – la plupart attirant également l'attention.

Et là, il remarqua une magnifique brunette... sur les cuisses d'un mec, semblant prête à pleurer alors qu'il l'importunait.

Et l'enfer s'abattit sur lui quand il réalisa qui était réellement cette brunette.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Casey ?! » Hurla-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empâcher.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2**

Casey se fit caresser les cheveux, encore. Elle était presque certaine que ses « quelques minutes » avait prit fin il y a déjà un moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas se relever de ses cuisses cette fois. Une fois de plus, il ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter de ci-tôt.

« Euh, eh, n'avez-vous pas faim ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Seulement faim de toi. » répondit l'un des hommes de l'autre côté de la table.

Casey déglutit. Elle entendit la petite cloche au-dessus de la porte et pria que que ce nouveau groupe ne la demande pas. Puis, soudainement, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui retourna totalement l'estomac.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Casey ?! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle sauta des genoux du gars tellement rapidement qu'elle manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Les yeux et la bouche grande ouvertes, elle fixa l'entrée d'où elle avait entendue cette voix – _sa_ voix.

« Derek ?! » dit-elle, mortifiée.

Il était face à elle à présent et la détaillait. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et son visage reflétait manifestement le choque qu'il ressentait. Casey rougit violemment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Casey ! » cria son manager.

* * *

Derek la regarda se recroqueviller, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, la regardant de haut en bas.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Casey la « prude » ? _Pensa Derek alors qu'il la détailla de nouveau de haut en bas.

Puis, il entendit une très bruyante et irritée voix d'homme – qui n'était pas la sienne cette fois – et se retourna dans la direction dont elle provenait.

L'homme sur lequel Casey se trouvait se releva, suivit de ses sbires, et secouant la tête ils partirent.

Derek comprit que c'est pourquoi, celui qu'il supposait être, le boss était énervé. Et la dernière chose qu'il vu était un homme face à Casey.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? » hurla-t-il.

« Eh ! » cria Derek, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour l'obliger à reculer. « Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne. »

L'homme le dévisagea de haut en bas, « Recule putain et occupes-toi de tes foutues affaires ! Cette salope ici présente vient juste de me coûter trois clients qui paient vraiment bien ! »

Derek sentit son corps monter en pression rapidement – presque comme dans ces cartoons quand le corps du personnages se met à flasher avant de se mettre à courir vraiment vite. Malheureusement pour cet homme, Derek ne se préparait _définitivement_ pas à courir.

Il réfléchit à la situation, cependant il sourit, et sortit son portefeuille, « Ok, combien ces mecs allaient-ils payer ? »

Le manager le regardait enfin maintenant qu'il voyait la liasse de billets que Derek avait dans son portefeuille.

Les yeux de Casey lui sortirent de la tête, « Derek, ne fait pas ça... »

Derek lui glissa un regard disant clairement, « Ferme-là, s'il te plaît. » Et Casey se la ferma gentiment.

Le manager lui sourit, manifestement distrait de crier sur Casey, et dit, « 1200. »

Casey pensa que Derek allait le regarder comme s'il était fou, crier qu'il avait perdu la tête, et se barrer. Mais à la place, Derek acquiesça, et, juste avant de donner l'argent au manager, il dit, « D'accord, mais d'abord vous vous excusez auprès de Casey pour l'avoir traité de salope. » en faisant un signe de tête vers Casey.

Casey fixa les yeux grand ouvert son patron qui regardait Derek, la main ouverte. Les sourcils de Derek se levèrent devant son hésitation, « Ok... et avec 100 de plus ? » et il sourit sarcastiquement alors qu'il prit 100 dollar de plus dans son portefeuille et qu'il les agita devant le visage du manager.

Le manager souffla, mais regarda Casey, « Je suis désolé. »

Casey acquiesce fervemment, et Derek lui donna les billets, retira rapidement sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Casey et, ensuite, lui attrapa la main et la traîna dehors.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » murmura Casey une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu fou bon sang ? » lui demanda-t-il, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de la situation.

« Derek, je suis désolé. Je... j'avais besoin d'argent ou j'allais être expulser... »

« La famille et moi, on pensait tous que tu était danseuse... »

Casey acquiesça, et les larmes commencèrent à se former, « Je sais, et je suis désolé, mais Derek c'est tellement humiliant... »

Derek renifla, « Eh bien, ouai, je vois ça ! Les putains de mains de ce mec étaient partout sur toi ! »

Casey recula et Derek marmonna des excuses pour la pique.

« Derek, je sais, mais c'est le seul job que j'ai trouvé et c'est bien payé... »

« Casey, » Derek attrapa ses épaules pour qu'elle le regarde, « qu'est-il arrivé à la danse... avec Jesse ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement à présent, « Je me suis blessée à la cheville lors d'un entraînement un jour – une mauvaise entorse. J'étais seulement arrêtée pour une semaine, mais pendant ce temps, ils m'ont remplacé. Le spectacle ne commençait pas encore avant deux mois, mais... Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas sûre que je puisses revenir, même si j'ai tenté de les rassurer à ce propos. Ils m'ont remplacés. »

« Et tu avais besoin de bosser ici parce que ? »

Casey évita son regard, « Parce que je ne pouvais plus assumé ma part de la location que je partage avec Jesse. »

« Tu ne devais pas habiter avec ton père ? »

Casey railla, « Il était encore moins à la maison que je ne l'étais, et la plupart du temps je n'étais qu'une gardienne de maison pour lui, donc j'ai déménagée. J'ai tenté de revenir, mais il... » Derek put entendre les tremblements de sa voix se former alors qu'elle commençait à renifler, « il a fait emménager sa petite-copine et son fils chez lui pendant que j'étais partie donc, naturellement, ils les a choisis plutôt que moi. »

Derek sentit la colère bouillir de nouveau en lui, « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison ? »

« Et je leur aurait dit quoi, Derek ? Que j'ai échouée misérablement dans mon rêve ? Qu'il s'est écrasé et a brûlé ? C'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de leur dire à eux aussi – c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas rentrée. »

« Donc, tu préfère t'humilier ici plutôt que de rentrer à la maison et de souffrir d'un rêve de promesses brisés, hein ? »

« Derek, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je dois y retourner... »

« Et à propos de Jesse, tu dis que tu habite avec lui. Il ne peut pas assurer le reste du loyer de lui-même ? »

Casey roula des yeux, « Je ne sais pas, mais si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'il peut largement le faire mais ne le veut pas. C'est un connard. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que je sois remplacée pour me foutre dans cette grosse merde ensuite il m'a dit que je devais continuer à payer le loyer... »

Derek du éviter son regard et contracta sa mâchoire plusieurs fois, « Et tu habite toujours avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, ouai, Derek, comme je l'ai dis je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisses-moi partir. Je dois y retourner... »

Derek rit d'amertume, « Casey, tu ne retourne pas là-dedans. Nora me castrerais _vraiment_ si elle découvrait que j'ai été là et que je t'ai laissé y retourner. Tu viens avec moi. »

« Derek, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison ! »

Derek acquiesça, « Bien, alors tu peux rester avec moi, et aller à _l'école_. J'ai deux chambres dans mon appartement de Toronto, ce n'est pas très loin du Queens. »

Casey le fixa, « Quoi ? »

Derek planta ses yeux sur elle, « Tu peux rester avec moi... J'ai un appartement avec deux chambres à Toronto ce qui n'est pas très loin du Queens... »

« Derek, je t'ai entendue. Je te demande 'quoi' parce que je suis surprise. Tu me laisserais vraiment rester avec toi, même si je suis une raté... » elle dirigea son regard sur le sol.

Derek passa une main sous son menton – la forçant à le regarder de nouveau, « Case, tu n'es pas une raté. Tu as eus un accident et personne ici ne t'en blâme. »

Les surprenant tous les deux, elle l'enlaça – refermant ses bras étroitement autour de son cou – les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle les enterraient dans son cou, « Merci... » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il l'enlaça également, « Bien sûr, Case... » dit-il, après un moment, avant de reculer – ce qu'il pensa être trop tôt -, « Attend, tu ne vas pas te battre avec moi là-dessus – quelque chose comme toi ayant besoin de ton indépendance en tant que féministe ou peu importe ? »

Elle rit doucement, « Non. Je déteste vraiment ce job et Jesse, et New York, quelque peu. Je veux partir d'ici. »

Derek sourit, « Parfait, princesse, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as de quoi te changer ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et secoua sa tête, évitant de nouveau son regard.

Et Derek perdit son sang-froid. « Ce connard te _fais_ venir travailler comme ça ?! As-tu seulement une voiture ?! »

Casey acquiesça puis secoua négativement la tête de nouveau. « Il y a un garde du corps dehors quand on arrive et repars et non, nous avons l'habitude de prendre des taxis. »

La mâchoire de Derek tomba et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Réalisent-ils combien d'opportunités s'ouvriront à Casey dans le futur... ?

Il avala la pilule.

« Oh... Mon... Dieu... » marmonna-t-il, et Casey réalisa que sa prise sur ses épaules se fit plus étroite et il l'attira de nouveau dans un câlin à lui en couper le souffle. « Casey... » marmonna-t-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, « Je sais, D... Je suis désolé. »

« Partons d'ici, allons récupérer tes affaires avant que _je_ ne castre quelqu'un. »

Casey sourit, « Ouai, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si je dois sauver tes fesses de la prison. »

Derek sourit également, attrapant sa main et la menant de nouveau dans le « restaurant ». Derek ne pouvait plus le nommé ainsi à présent.

« Casey, tu as vus le putain de temps que tu as mis à revenir ici. Les tables quatre, cinq, et dix t'ont demandées... » commença son patron alors qu'elle passa la porte.

Casey leva une main pour l'arrêter, « Bien, c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je démissionne. »

Derek sourit à côté d'elle et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Son patron la regarda incrédule, « Que veux-tu dire par démissionner ? »

« Elle veut dire qu'elle démissionne. » Répète Derek, « Byebye, finito. Combien d'autres langages veux-tu que j'utilise pour te le dire parce que, je dois bien te le dire, tu les entendra tous. »

« Qui es-tu de toute façon ? Un ex jaloux ? »

Derek sourit et secoua la tête, « Non... je suis... son... ange gardien. »

Au même moment, Casey qui venait de retirer le petit tablier autour de sa taille, disparue à l'arrière et réapparue avec sa propre veste se plaçant à côté de Derek.

Ses yeux s'élargit devant la façon dont Derek s'était lui-même qualifié, mais elle ne dit rien et ne le regarda pas.

Le patron fulminait.

« Casey ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! »

Casey acquiesça, attrapant le bras de Derek de ses deux mains, et sourit, « Regardes-moi. » Et, après ça, Derek et Casey quittèrent le restaurant.

Derek vit, du coin de l'œil, ses coéquipier le suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Camaro que Derek conduisait.

« Mec, c'est elle ta demi-sœur ? »

Derek sourit, « Ouai, maintenant si vous voulez bien dégager de mon chemin et arrêter de la relooker, j'apprécierais. »

Casey était plutôt fière qu'il n'est pas adressé un seul regard à ces hommes des cavernes, et ils bougèrent.

Casey se glissa dans la Camaro, tremblante de froid. Elle avait rendu sa veste à Derek dans le restaurant lorsqu'elle avait remis la sienne.

Derek sourit presque en découvrant que la sienne était aussi en cuir.

« Voilà, je vais mettre le chauffage. »

« Merci. » dit Casey. « Jolie voiture. »

Derek sourit, « Ce n'est pas la mienne en réalité. C'est une location. »

« J'avais deviné. Que conduis-tu ? »

« J'ai deux voitures, en faite. »

« La Prince ? » demanda Casey alors qu'elle haussa un sourcil.

Derek sourit et acquiesça alors qu'il s'engagea sur la route, « Eh, mets ton adresse dans le GPS »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je serais damné si tu crois que je vais te laisser rester avec Jesse plus longtemps. J'ai une belle suite à l'hôtel et tu peux rester là-bas. »

« Où vas-tu dormir ? » lui demanda Casey.

Il haussa les épaules, « Je peux toujours demandé un lit de camp. On trouvera une solution quand on y sera, mais pour l'instant de t'extirpe des mains de ce connard. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If You Loose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

Casey acquiesça, « D'accord. »

« Quoi, tu ne vas pas déblatérer avec moi sur ça non plus ? Bon Dieu, Case, je ne suis pas habitué à ça. »

« Jusqu'à présent, ce soit réellement de bonnes idées donc non, je ne vais pas déblatérer avec toi. »

Il lui adressa un regard amusé quand elle prononça les mots « réellement de bonnes idées », alors elle se corrigea rapidement, « Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai dis ça... »

« Tu feras quoi ? »

« Je te castrerais. »

« Oh non ! Casey la prude va me castrer ! »

« Pitié, je crois que je suis le totale opposé d'une prude à présent. »

« Case, tu n'as jamais réellement été prude. »

« Et comment sais-tu ça ? » défia Casey.

« Conversations de vestiaires. Les filles ne sont pas les seules à faire ça, même si, c'est très... euh, féminin comme truc. »

Casey rit, « Oh, ouai ? Quelles histoires ? »

« Il y en avait quelques unes de Max... deux de Sam... mais la plupart de Truman. »

Casey grimaça, « Eh bien, c'est étrange la seule chose que je me souviens avoir fait avec Truman était de l'embrasser. »

Derek sourit, « Je sais. Je lui ai parlé des merdes qu'il raconte. Tu aurais du voir sa tête. »

« J'aimerais, en effet. Alors, à propos de tes voitures, tu as vraiment toujours la Prince ? »

Derek sourit et acquiesça, « Ouai, je l'ai fais réparer et d'autres trucs, mais... c'est toujours la Prince. »

« Waho, et quelle est ton autre voiture ? »

« Une Mustang. »

Casey acquiesça, « J'aurais du deviner. »

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

Elle finit d'entrer son adresse dans le GPS et Derek fut de nouveau frappé par... eh bien, la distance.

« Casey, ton appartement est à plus de 20 minutes ! » cria-t-il.

« Ouai, et ? »

« Dans ce costume ?! Est-ce que Jesse reste éveiller pour t'attendre afin d'être sûr que tu es bien rentré en un seul morceau ? »

« Derek, je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à ça. »

« Merde à la castration, je vais le tuer. »

« Et voilà l'homme des cavernes. »

« Casey, est-ce réellement si mal que je me préoccupe de ce qu'il peut t'arriver ? »

« Tu peux t'en préoccuper sans menacer de meurtre, Der. »

« Pas dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas. Tu te promène en portant _ça_, et il n'accorde pas la moindre importance à ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ! »

« Derek, prend de profondes inspirations et calmes-toi avant que tu ne te retrouve face à lui. À moins que tu n'ai pas prévu d'entrer pour m'aider à prendre mes affaires – ce qui est ok aussi... »

« Casey, évidemment que j'avais prévu de t'aider à prendre tes trucs, mais tu as raison. Je vais me calmer. »

« Waho, tu viens juste de dire que j'avais raison. Nous nous battons pas... nous planifions d'habiter de nouveau _ensemble_... qu'est-ce qui cloche avec nous, Der ? »

Derek rit, « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Oh, eh, as-tu besoin qu'on te dégote des sacs et des valises pour réunir tes affaires ? »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, je n'ai pas tant de trucs que ça. La plupart de ce que je me fait part dans la location. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais n'alimenta pas d'avantage la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas donner voix à ses suspicions pour le moment.

Ils se garèrent devant l'appartement un moment plus tard, et Casey descendit de la voiture.

Pendant un bref moment, alors que Derek regardait Casey sortir de la voiture, la définition d'une « femme trophée » lui traversa l'esprit.

Il secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée de son esprit et marcha quelques pas derrière elle, « Eh, Case ? »

« Ouai ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant dans son sac pour ses clés avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Promets-moi que lorsque l'on entrera là-dedans, tu te changeras... genre immédiatement ? »

Elle sourit, mais acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas créer de problème – ce pour quoi Derek lui était reconnaissant.

Elle le conduit jusqu'à son appartement et utilisa sa clé pour ouvrir la porte.

Jesse se trouvait dans la cuisine et lisait. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de petit appartement, remarqua Derek. C'était sympa, avec un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, et deux grandes chambres.

« Oh, salut Jesse, écoute, » dit Casey, se rendant directement dans la cuisine. Apparemment la requête de Derek pour qu'elle se change immédiatement avait été jetée par la fenêtre, « Je déménage donc, tu peux commencer à chercher une nouvelle colocataire. »

« Attend, quoi ? » dit-il, se levant immédiatement, le journal totalement oublié, « Quand déménages-tu ? »

Casey jeta un regard à Derek derrière, se retourne, et sourit, « Ce soir. Pourquoi ? C'est un problème ? »

Jesse acquiesça, « Enfaîte, oui, ça en est un. Tu dois me donner un préavis... »

« En réalité, je n'ai pas à le faire. » le coupa-t-elle en levant une main, « Je ne figure pas sur le bail et je n'ai jamais signé de contrat comme me le rappelle tes si nombreuses menaces de me 'jeter à la rue' si je ne payais pas. Je crois vraiment que c'était tes mots exact. » alors qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase elle revit très nettement les mots sortir de la bouche de Jesse.

Mais Derek, avec ses années d'expériences, pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans sa voix – même si ce n'était pas le cas de Jesse. Et, derrière elle, les poings de Jesse se fermèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta, et une colère au-delà de la compréhension s'alluma.

Casey se retourna pour partir, mais Jesse attrapa son bras, « Tu ne _peux_ pas partir. » Dit-il, en grinçant presque des dents.

Les yeux de Casey s'agrandirent alors qu'elle le fixa. Elle n'avait vraiment jamais vu cet aspect de lui.

C'est alors que Derek s'interposa, « Eh, recule. » dit-il, et il dégagea le bras de Jesse pour qu'il la laisse partir, sans blessée Casey dans la manœuvre. « Case, vas réunir tes affaires. »

Casey acquiesça et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre.

« Laisses-moi deviner, » attaqua Derek, croisant ses bras sur son torse « tu l'utilisais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jesse le fixa, maintenant son regard et croisant les bras, mais resta silencieux.

Cela suffit comme réponse à Derek.

Absolument furieux à présent, il claqua sa main sur le comptoir, « Comment peux-tu prétendre être un hommes, bordel ?! Elle est là-haut en train de se dégrader, presque littéralement, dans ce putain de costume à la con et toi tu es là à lui prendre tout l'argent qu'elle se fait alors que tu sais qu'elle survie à peine et que tu as un job de rêve de petite taffiole dansante ! »

Jesse sourit, mais resta silencieux.

Derek était plus que conscient que ses articulations commençaient à blanchir, il aurait besoin d'Advil pour sa mâchoire à l'occasion, et il tentait de refréner chaque particule de son corps qui le poussait à vouloir frapper Jesse...

Après plusieurs inspirations, un Derek plus calme reprit, « Je prendrais ton silence comme confirmation. Toutes mes félicitations, » les sourcils de Derek se soulevèrent, « tu as été un bien meilleur connard avec elle que je ne l'ai _jamais_ été. »

Cela fonctionna, Jesse était également énervé à présent, « Eh mec, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aurais pas fait exactement la même chose si tu t'étais retrouvé à ma place. Je la vois rentré dans ce petit costume pour lequel je reste parfois réveiller, _et_ je n'ai pas a payer un centime pour la location grâce à sa contribution. C'était du génie. Je ne pouvais pas passé à côté de ça. »

Son corps devint aussi chaud que son portable lorsqu'il chargeait, et il se surprenait lui même de ne pas encore être passé en « mode attaque ».

Au lieu de quoi, il se battait contre sa rage et le besoin de le frapper.

Derek réitéra les exercices de respiration, mais après avoir perdu le compte à vingt, il dit finalement, « Je n'aurais pas fais la même pas, parce que j'ai plus de respect pour les femmes que ça. C'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'elle soit remplacée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jesse haussa les épaules, « Une grande partie était à cause d'elle-même. Elle s'est fait une entorse à la cheville et s'est retrouvé arrêter pour une semaine. »

« C'est de Casey dont on parle là ! Elle serait revenue encore meilleure qu'avant ! Elle a dansée toute sa putain de vie !', il se stoppa et prit quelques profondes inspirations supplémentaires, « Tu es officiellement pire qu'un connard. Tu viens de perdre ton jouet, fils de pute ! »

Et après ça, il se retourna et traversa l'entrée jusqu'à la chambre de Casey.

« Eh, comment ça se passe ici ? » demanda Derek – d'une voix nettement plus douce que celle qu'il avait prit pour hurler sur Jesse.

« Plutôt bien, j'ai presque terminé. »

Il put entendre dans sa voix qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Quand il l'avait rejointe sa porte était ouverte et l'appartement n'était pas si grand. Elle avait probablement tout entendu.

IL s'approcha d'elle, « Case, je suis désolé. »

« Pas ici, Derek. Je ne pleurerais pas une fois de plus ici. »

Derek acquiesça, il devait la distraire et rapidement. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'arrive, elle s'était changée même si, ce qu'elle portait sur elle maintenant n'était pas tellement mieux.

À présent elle portait un jean vraiment très ajusté et un long tee-shirt large – ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant.

Il n'essayait pas de voir, honnêtement, mais... Il était presque sur qu'elle n'avait pas changé ses sous-vêtements qui dépassaient de son mini-short.

Il déglutit silencieusement derrière elle.

Il avança jusqu'à son dressing, et la photo qu'il trouva était parfaite. « Eh, je me rappelle de ça. » Dit-il, souriant largement en lui montrnant la photo.

C'était une photo des cinq enfants réunis lors des dernières vacances au lac de la grand-mère de Lizzie et Casey. C'était juste avant qu'ils ne s'apprêtent à partir.

Toute la famille souriait et regardait l'appareil photo... excepté lui.

Il n'avait de yeux que pour Casey.

Dans sa propre copie, ses yeux était dirigé sur l'objectif.

« Eh, Case... où l'as-tu eu ? »

« La première fois que grand-mère a appelé pour me demander si tout allait bien, je lui ai dit que toute la famille me manquait. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir une montagne de copies de photos de ce jour-là et elle m'en a envoyée une. »

Avait-elle remarquée qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour elle plutôt que pour l'objectif ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et rangea la photo.

« Ouai, » continua-t-elle, « Je pense que tu t'apprêtais encore à me faire une farce, mais je veux toujours avoir l'air bien sur les photos, donc j'ai quand même souris. Sur une autre photo, je te foudroie du regard. »

Elle se retint de lui parler de la lettre que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyée concernant ses hypothèses sur le regard de Derek diriger sur elle plutôt que vers l'objectif.

Et, elle se retenta définitivement de lui dire que sur l'autre photo en question, elle ne le _foudroyait_ pas exactement du regard non plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If You Loose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4**

Derek sourit pour cacher son embarras, il se rappelait très, très bien de ce jour.

Il se rappelait également qu'il ne s'apprêtait définitivement pas à faire une face à Casey et que ce n'était donc pas la raison pour laquelle il la regardait.

_Le soleil rayonnait, et... sa peau irradiait... tout comme ses cheveux... et si il s'était trouvé dans un meilleur angle, il aurait put regarder juste sous sa robe..._

Il déglutit de nouveau et marmonna un, « Ouai... probablement. »

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle avait déjà emballer la moitié de la pièce.

« Alors, Case, cette chambre n'est pas très... personnalisée... »

Casey approuva, « Ouai, je ne me suis jamais sentis comme à la, maison donc j'ai pensée que ça servait à rien d'essayer, non ? »

Derek sourit, « Ouai... C'est sûr. »

« De plus, c'est plus facile de tout emballer comme ça. »

Derek attrapa une boîte et commença à y ranger des trucs. Il était content qu'elle soit si organiser qu'elle avait gardée ses boîtes de déménagement.

Après une autre heure, ils avaient enfin toutes les affaires de Casey et se dirigèrent vers la Camaro.

Ils firent tenir cinq boîtes et deux valises dans le coffre et un petit sac sur le siège arrière. Casey sourit quand elle entra de nouveau à l'intérieur et qu'elle tendit les clés à Jesse.

Derek attendait appuyé contre la voiture quand elle revint, souriant fièrement et il lui ouvrit même sa portière puis, il fit le tour et monta à son tour sur le siège conducteur.

« Tu sais, D, » commença-t-elle alors que la voiture commença à rouler, « j'apprécie la façon dont tu t'ai toi-même appeler tout à l'heure devant mon patron. »

Derek arqua un sourcil en la regardant.

« Mon ange gardien. »

Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, si cela était encore possible, « Eh bien, c'est vraie, non ? On se fou toujours l'un et l'autre dans des situations de merde, mais on s'aide toujours à s'en sortir. »

« Ouai, eh bien étonnement, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette situation de merde. Tout était entièrement de ma putain de faute. »

« Ok, Case, quand as-tu commencer à jurer comme un chartrier, et ce n'était pas de ta faute – mais de celle de Jesse. »

Casey rit doucement, « Probablement au même moment que j'ai commencé à porter ce petit costume et à être quasiment peloté par des étrangers. »

Quand elle regarda Derek, elle remarqua qu'il tenait le volant si fort que ses jointures commençaient à blanchir.

« Parlant de ce costume, qu'en as-tu fais ? »

Casey haussa les épaules, « Je l'ai emballé »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça pourrait s'avérer utile un jour. »

« Pour quoi, exactement ? » Derek était tout à fait conscient que sa voix devait avoir grimpée de plusieurs octaves.

Casey haussa de nouveau les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. Ça ressemble un peu au déguisement de Babe Raider... comme si ça donnait des super pouvoirs... seulement, je crois que je préfère celui de Babe Raider plutôt que celui-ci – tout particulièrement à New York en janvier. »

Derek sus qu'il préférait définitivement celui de Babe Raider à ce truc. Au moins, celui de Babe Raider couvrait d'avantage !

« Eh bien, ce que tu faisais là-haut ne te donnais absolument aucun pouvoir, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Casey, promets-moi de ne jamais refaire ça. »

Elle le regarda et répondit doucement, « Je te le promet, Der. »

« Tu vas appeler la famille ? »

« Je ne retourne pas habiter avec eux, et je pense que mon nouveau colocataire sera bien plus sympathique cette fois. »

Derek acquiesça, « Il a intérêt, ou je lui botterais le cul. »

Casey rit, « EH bien, si tu le fais, je pourrais regarder ? Cela semble vraiment distrayant. »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Évidemment. »

Et ils rirent tout deux, rendant le reste du voyage jusqu'à la suite de Derek beaucoup plus confortable.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il était vingt-deux heures trente. Derek partit chercher un chariot à bagage pour rentrer toutes les boites et valises.

Alors qu'ils le poussaient à l'intérieur, ils croisèrent le coach Myers.

« Putain, Venturi, est-elle si génial pour que tu la fasses emménager le premier soir ? »

Derek sourit, et Casey eut un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, « Ouai, quelque chose comme ça. » répliqua Derek, en continuant à pousser le chariot.

Casey rougit mais resta silencieuse.

Derek stoppa le chariot une fois qu'ils furent dans l'hôtel et regarda Casey, « Veux-tu que je demande un lit de camp ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ta chambre, Der. Je pourrais prendre le canapé... »

« Ok, je demande un lit de camp. » se résigna-t-il, et elle attendit près du chariot alors qu'il se rendit au guichet d'accueil.

« Eh, puis-je avoir un lit de camp pour la chambre 225, s'il vous plaît ? » dit Derek, sortant sa carte d'identité.

Le réceptionniste jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Derek il avait dans la trentaine, peut-être plus jeune... plutôt mignon et se demandant probablement pourquoi Derek demandait un lit de camp alors qu'il était accompagné d'une fille sexy.

Derek sourit, « En toute honnêteté, le lit en a trop vu. Je veux la garder de bonne humeur et proche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Et il fit un clin d'œil au réceptionniste qui sourit d'un air de compréhension en acquiesçant.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il devrait arrêter de parler ainsi... de penser ainsi... à propos de Casey... Casey de toutes les personnes imaginables.

Mais une autre part de lui, une bien plus ouverte, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à cette voix alors qu'il rejoignait Casey.

« Le lit de camp nous sera bientôt livré. » dit-il en poussant de nouveau le chariot jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre, Casey retint sa respiration, « Waho, Der. Cette chambre est plus grande que l'intégralité de la chambre de Jesse. »

Derek haussa les épaules, déchargeant ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce avant de remettre le chariot vide dans le couloir afin que quelqu'un ne le récupère plus tard.

Une fois finis, il se retourna pour la regarder mais réalisa qu'elle était juste derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle se jeta à son cou – manquant de les faire tous deux tomber.

« Merci. Merci. Merci. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'aujourd'hui... et _ça_ représente pour moi. » murmura-t-elle dans son cou et il put entendre les trémolos dans sa voix.

Il sourit, « Bien sûr, Case, à quoi serve les demi-frères casse-pied sinon ? »

Casey se recula, « Je pense que tu veux dire les demi-frères anges gardiens, et je n'aurais pas pus en avoir un meilleur. » Elle renifla et effaça quelques larmes de ses joues.

Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de lui mais fit volte-face sur ses talons et ajouta, « Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête. »

Son sourire s'élargit, « Trop tard, Étrange Case. »

Elle grogna, se frappant le front de sa main et Derek rit doucement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, « J'espère que le lit de camp sera bientôt là. Je suis exténuée. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, « A quel point y travaillais-tu ? »

Elle le regarda avec hésitation, « Vraiment, Derek ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir des détails ? »

Derek acquiesça, un jambe passant sous lui afin de lui faire face sur le canapé.

« Je faisais des services de dix heures, cinq nuits par semaine. »

« Waho, c'est énorme, et à vingt dollar de l'heure plus les pourboires ? Laisses-moi voir, c'est... Putain, Case ! C'est quasiment un salaire en une semaine ! »

Casey acquiesça.

« Combien te prenait Jesse pour la location ? »

Casey lui donna un regard suppliant mais il ne lâcha pas, « 3500 par mois. »

« Quoi ?! Cela ne te laisse que 500 dollar de ce que tu te casse le cul à gagner pour tout le reste ! » Derek s'était relevé maintenant.

Casey acquiesça en se relevant également, « Derek, tout vas bien maintenant. C'est terminé. Et je n'y retournerais jamais. »

Elle du attraper ses épaules alors qu'il passait ses mains avec frustration dans ses cheveux.

Puis, il l'attrapa et l'attira dans un autre câlin ressemblant plus à un broyeur d'os. « Je suis tellement désolé, Case. »

Casey sourit, « Derek, ça va. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux... et je ne pense pas que c'est seulement parce que ma mère t'a menacée de te castré dans le cas contraire. »

« En parlant des parents, que vas-tu leur dire ? » demanda Derek alors qu'ils se séparaient. Il avait toujours ses mains sur sa taille, en revanche.

Casey haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. J'ai le pressentiment qu'ils vont nettement moins bien réagir que toi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer dire à ma mère et Lizzie, et encore moins à Marti, ce que je faisais pour le l'argent... »

« Ok, ok... nous leur diront uniquement quand tu seras prête, mais... ils doivent le savoir bientôt. »

Casey approuva, « Je sais. »

Ils se rassirent sur le canapé, « Tu sais, Case... non pas que je veuilles te porter la poisse ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas genre... traumatisé... là maintenant. Tu semble plutôt calme... Es-tu sûr que ça va ? »

Casey el regarda, « Ouai, Derek, je vas bien. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce soit... jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Derek ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ça. Et, il aimait l'idée d'être appelé son « ange gardien ». Son cœur changeait de rythme rien qu'à l'entente de ces deux mots, mais d'avantage quand c'était elle qui les prononçait.

« Ok, maintenant, penses-tu honnêtement que je te laisserais dormir sur ce foutu lit de camp ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Casey acquiesça, « Ouai, parce que si je me souviens bien, tu as un très important match de hockey demain et tu as besoin d'un... euh... sommeil réparateur. »

Derek lui sourit, « Quel genre de mec je serais si je te laissais dormir sur ce foutu lit de camp ? »

Casey haussa les épaules, un sourire joueur flottant sur ses lèvres, « Jesse ? »

Derek porta la main sur son cœur et feignis la douleur, « Outch, ça fait mal, Casey. »

Casey rit, « Je dis simplement. J'ai l'habitude de noter les mecs selon le record qu'avait atteint Truman... mais Jesse a juste explosé son record. »

« Oh, donc ce n'était pas moi le détenteur du record ? »

« C'était le cas... au début... mais tu es devenu, euh, plus gentil ? Et Truman t'as battus avec sa catégorie égoïste en embrassant Vicki, mais, je pense que Jesse l'a dépassé. »

Derek acquiesça, « Oh, oui, je le pense aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte et Derek alla ouvrir, il s'agissait d'un employé poussant un lit de camp.

« Vous avez demandé un lit de camp, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek acquiesça, « Oui, merci. » Il attrapa le lit de camp et ferma la porte alors que l'homme partait. Derek le prépara, et Casey alla à sa valise prendre quelque vêtement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle portait un sort – pas bien plus long que ceux que l'on voit sur les filles dans la rue – et un autre tee-shirt long avec des boutons au décolleter. Derek était toujours en train de monter le lit de camp quand Casey se posta derrière lui.

« Eh, Derek.. tu as quelque chose à manger ? »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent alors qu'il le regarda, « Tu as faim ? Tu ne mange jamais si tard. »

Casey acquiesça, « Je sais. Avec mes heures de boulot mon horloge biologique est totalement déréglé... à cette heure-ci ce serait l'heure de ma pause... »

Derek acquiesça à son tour, « Oui, donc tu mange toutes les cinds minutes pendant ta pause. »

Casey sembla mal à l'aise.

« Case, tu avais seulement cinq minutes de pause ?! »

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Tu avais seulement cinq minutes de pause pour un service de dix heures ?! »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant les lèvres avant de montrer le chiffre 6 de ses doigts.

Derek la regarda, incrédule, « 6 pauses de 5 minutes ? Tu avais un totale de 30 minutes de pauses pour 10 heures de services ?! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cet endroit ?! »

« Énormement de trucs, Der... pitié, pitié, arrête de t'énerver. »

« Casey, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est... C'est... »

« Je sais, mais je suis là à présent, avec toi... et je ne retournerais pas là-bas, jamais. »

Derek prit quelques profondes inspirations et l'attira dans un nouveau étroit câlin.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Casey... » murmura-t-il de nouveau dans ses cheveux.

« Non, Derek, merci... pour être venu au bon moment. »

Ils se séparèrent, mais se tinrent toujours, « Ouai, mais si j'avais sus... »

« Non. Je voulais que _personne_ que je connaissais ne le sache donc cela aurait été impossible. »

Derek prit de nouvelles inspiration avant de la libérer, jetant un œil à la commode. « Je pense qu'il y a un menue sur la commode pour le room service. Commande tout ce que tu veux. »

Casey s'étonna, « Vraiment ? »

Derek acquiesça, « Ouai, vraiment. Je me fais des salaires à 7 chiffres... Pas un seul avec moins de 5 chiffres ces trois dernières années – c'est pour quoi entendre que tu vas si mal met insupportable. Je me faisais tout cet argent alors que tu faisais ce boulot que tu déteste pour un colocataire qui ne se souciait même pas de toi. »

Casey railla, « Eh bien, qui aurait put croire que tu serais celui qui s'en sortirais le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5**

« Eh bien, je pense que je suis celle qui l'a finalement fait, tu ne penses pas ? »

Cela pourrait être du à la _façon_ dont elle l'a dit ou, cela pourrait être du à _ce_ qu'elle a dit. Bon sang, c'était probablement une combinaison des _deux_. Mais, Derek avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide. Rapidement.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et la relâcha rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et se dirigeant vers sa valise. Après avoir rapidement attraper quelques affaires, il se précipita dans la salle de bain – où il se laissa glisser contre le mur en tentant de penser clairement.

Il ne fut même pas capable de lui répondre quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger.

Ça, c'était un problème.

Une fois qu'il fut fatigué de _penser_ – il sauta dans la douche sans attendre.

Quelques temps plus tard alors que Derek avait allumé l'eau, et que Casey le supposa donc à l'intérieur de la douche, elle entendit quelques coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-elle en se levant. Elle commença à courir en direction de la porte, mais elle se rappela du pourboire.

« Juste une seconde ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau, et elle couru jusqu'au portefeuille de Derek.

Elle en sortit le premier billet qu'elle y trouva, c'était un billet de vingt.

« J'espère que ce sera assez... » murmura-t-elle, et elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle sourit, lumineuse, « Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer. »

L'employé lui sourit largement en retour, et elle se souvint de lui comme étant l'homme derrière le comptoir à qui Derek avait commandé le lit de camp.

« Vous prenez une pause ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

Casey fronça les sourcils et le regarda, « Une pause ? De quoi ? »

Les yeux de l'homme s'arrondirent, « Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas... » il pointa la salle de bain, et Casey comprit d'un coup.

Et, elle pensa que Derek allait vivre un moment d'enfer quand il sortirait.

Après tout, allez savoir ce que Derek a put raconter comme excuse pour obtenir un lit de camp !

Casey croise les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit béatement, « Oh. Si vous saviez, c'est mieux si chaque partie est nettoyé d'abord. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se soulevèrent, un sourire entendu flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il acquiesça, « Passez une bonne soirée. » et en un éclair, il repartit.

« Oh, attendez ! » Dit Casey en sortant le billet de 20 de sa poche.

L'homme leva une main, « Gardez-le. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment autorité à accepter de toute façon, et je pense que vous m'avez donner tout les pourboires dont j'avais besoin pour ce soir... sous forme de divertissement, je veux dire. »

Casey rougit furieusement alors qu'il attrapa sa main dans la sienne – qui tenait toujours le billet – et, avec un nouveau sourire, il sortit de la chambre. Casey ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait accroché le panneau « ne pas déranger » sur l'autre côté de la porte avant de refermer celle-ci.

Malheureusement, Casey rougissait toujours quand Derek émergea de sa douche, et cela n'aida totalement pas qu'il en sorte en serviette – et _seulement_ en serviette, rien de plus.

Casey ne put empêcher ses traîtres de yeux de voyager sur le corps de Derek.

Lorsque ses yeux revinrent à son visage de nouveau, il souriait béatement et ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse, « La vue te plaît-elle, Case ? »

Casey émergea de son moment de perte de jugement et dit, « Ouai, de la nourriture. » et elle pointa le chariot à côté de lui.

Il pencha la tête pour regarder et décroiser ses bras pour soulever la cloche d'un des plats :

« Steak ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant, « Tu m'as commandé du steak ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, « Je pensais que tu aimais le steak ? »

« Tu _plaisante_, Case ?! _J'adore_ le steak. Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je n'en ai pas mangé ! »

Casey sourit, « Trop longtemps, je suppose. »

Derek la regarda et approuva, « Ouai... alors, qu'est-ce tu t'es pris ? » il s'apprêta à attraper l'autre cloche pour voir ce qui se cachait dessous. Casey se mordit la lèvre et Derek commença à dire, « Je te jure, Casey, si tu as pris une salade, je la jette par la fenêtre... »

Il fut coupé par sa propre surprise alors qu'il découvrait ce qui se cachait sous la cloche.

C'était également un steak.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent tout de suite sur elle mais les siens l'évitait, regardant partout _sauf_ lui.

« Tu t'es aussi pris un steak ? »

Elle acquiesça, passant une main derrière sa nuque.

« Depuis quand manges-tu du steak ? »

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, « Depuis que j'ai faim. »

« Ok, » dit-il, avant de reposer la cloche sur le plat et de pousser le chariot jusqu'à la petite table devant le canapé.

« Que fais-tu ? », demanda Casey.

« Facile. » répliqua Derek en haussant légèrement les épaules, « je vais m'assurer que tu mange. »

Casey roula des yeux, « De-rek... »

Ce n'était pas l'intonation habituelle et Derek sentit la déception le traverser.

« Casey, je ne suis pas stupide. Ton manager t'a obligé à t'affamer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit la question fut bien plus éloquemment alarmant.

Derek, qui était auparavant assit sur le canapé à ses cotés, se leva brusquement, ramenant ses mains à son visage, _très_ frustré.

Il voulait crier.

Il voulait frapper quelque chose... sans s'arrêter... idéalement un de la multitude de connards qu'il avait rencontré ce soir.

Il voulait...

Il voulait attraper Casey dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser repartir. Jamais.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de poser des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponses. » lui dit-elle, doucement.

Il prit de profondes inspirations avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. « Ok, » il expira profondément, « tiens, » il lui donna la télécommande, « met ce que tu veux à la télé, je vais nous commander des desserts que nous allons_ tous les deux_ manger. Ok ? »

Il la regarda pour avoir une réponse, même si cela n'était pas vraiment une question, Casey le savait bien. C'était plus une mise au point.

Le petit démon sur l'épaule de Casey lui dit de crier à Derek qu'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler et qu'il était tout aussi mauvais que ces connards.

Mais le petit ange, celui que Casey voulait vraiment écouter à ce moment prévis, lui disait qu'il faisait tout ça parce qu'il _tenait_ réellement à elle – contrairement à ces autres... euh... hommes.

Elle sourit doucement à cette constation, et retourna à la réalité, elle regarda Derek dans les yeux. Elle attrapa sa main dans les siennes avant de parler, « Je te l'ai déjà dis, Der, je savais que tout ça était mal, mais je n'avait pas _l'intention_ de faire tout ça. Crois-moi, je vais manger, et tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller... ou même de me donner la béqueter. »

Derek sourit d'amusement, « Je ne comptais pas de donner la béqueter. Cela aurait été en tout dernier recourt. »

Casey exhala, « Bien, à présent, peut-on manger s'il te plaît ? Ai-je mentionné que je suis affamé ? »

Derek lui sourit alors qu'il amenait le chariot devant eux.

« Oh, et Derek ? », demanda Casey, avec la voix la plus douce qui lui était possible.

« Ouai ? », demanda-t-il, ne relevant pas le regard du menue à présent devant lui.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais... je ne sais pas... mettre quelques vêtements d'abord ? »

Derek sourit d'amusement, mais décida de ne rien dire alors qu'il acquiesçait et se dirigeait vers ses bagages.

Casey se concentra sur le steak devant elle pour ne pas le regarder marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Casey décida de se changer pour quelque chose de plus confortable, enfilant un petit maillot et un short avant qu'il ne revienne. Ce qu'elle ne parvint pas totalement à faire avant que Derek n'émerge de la salle de bain.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If you lose yourself, I will find you._

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 6**

Ils décidèrent tous deux qu'il valait mieux abandonner le sujet et s'installèrent devant la télévision. À la plus grande surprise de Derek, Casey était en train de regarder une rediffusion d'un match de hockey avec lui.

« Ok, » dit Derek, jetant sa serviette sur son plateau après s'en être servit pour s'essuyer le visage, « pourquoi regardes-tu le hockey ? Alors que je t'ai dis de mettre ce que tu voulais à la télé. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Casey, « Je savais que tu voulais regarder le hockey. En plus, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, pour que tu puisses jouer au hockey. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait, en quelque sorte, de mettre dans le bain pour le match de demain... ou un truc du genre. » Elle finit sa phrase avec un geste vague de la main.

Derek haussa les épaules, acceptant son raisonnement comme une réponse suffisamment plausible. Il remit leurs plateaux sur le chariot et le mit dehors, devant la porte puis, il se rassit sur le canapé... se rasseyant plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était avant de s'être levé.

« D'accord, donc tu veux regarder un film maintenant ou tu préfère aller dormir ? » demanda-t-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, et après avoir échanger un regard, ils répondirent en cœur, « Un film. » Derek attrapa la télécommande et déplia son repose pied.

Ils finirent par regarder un film d'horreur dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler avant, et alors que le film commençait, Casey voulut déplier son repose pied.

Après plusieurs essais, elle finit par souffler, « Eh, Der, tu pense que tu pourrais m'aider ? Le repose pied est bloqué. »

Sans protester, il se leva et se dirigea de son côté du canapé, après plusieurs tentatives soldés d'échecs, il s'assit sur le sol, « Et si on partageait mon siège ? Ça me fatigue de me battre avec ce truc de merde. »

Casey lui sourit, « Tu veux dire que tu t'es battu avec le canapé et que le canapé a gagné ? »

Derek roula des yeux, « Adorable maintenant si tu as finis d'essayer de faire des blagues, on a un film en court. »

« Oooohhh, quelqu'un est contrarié par le fait que je sois maintenant acceptablement drôle. »

« Case, je déteste briser tes espoirs, mais personne n'a rit ici. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu riait à l'intérieur. »

Puis, il la regarda avec cette lueur dans le regard alors qu'il rétorqua, « Ouai, à l'idiotie de la blague. »

Se remettant sur ses pieds, il retourna de son côté du canapé et Casey roula des yeux, « Peu importe, D, tu riais quand même. »

Casey se réinstalla et Derek remarqua qu'elle tentait de ne pas être trop proche de lui.

Il lui sourit, « Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais. Je ne mords pas vraiment, contrairement au bruit qui court. »

Il dut se retenir de ne pas rigoler trop fort alors qu'il vit le rouge se former dans la nuque de Casey jusqu'à ses joues. Soudainement, une pensée lui vint alors que Casey se rapprochait de lui, « Eh, Case ? »

« Ouai, Der ? » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Promets-moi autre chose. » Elle le regardait à présent, alors il continua, « Promets-moi de ne pas aller revomir tout ce que tu as manger tout à l'heure. »

Casey lui sourit doucement, acquiesçant, « Promit. »

Et, dans la seconde qui suivit, son bras était autour de Casey et l'attirait contre son torse, « Merci. »

_C'était vraiment proche d'un bon-moment-en-famille._

Trop dommage qu'il s'en moquait.

Il ne la laisser pas partir non plus.

En réalité, au milieu du film, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

À un certain moment, Casey passa son bras autour de son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils firent une remarque inutile mais hilarante à propos du film.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une carte entrer dans la porte, et Derek sut, sans une once d'hésitation, que c'était sa porte qui se faisait ouvrir...à en juger par le bruit qu'ils faisaient, il pouvait également deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Et il était foutu dans trois... deux... un...

« Oh, merde, mec ! On est désolé ! Tu nous avais pas dis que tu avais un plan d'enfer ce soir ! » Cria Mark... mais, alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il jeta un dernier regard au canapé.

Et c'était foutu.

« Putain ! C'est un sacré plan d'enfer... Putain de merde ! D, c'est ta putain de demi-sœur ? »

Casey se tenait debout à présent, et Derek n'osa même pas se tourner vers elle pour regarder l'expression de son visage.

« Ferme-la et dégage d'ici, putain. » commença Derek, « Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ma carte magnétique de toute façon ? »

Colin haussa les épaules, « On a tenté de dire qu'on était bloqué à l'extérieur de notre chambre, mais quand il a cherché nos noms, il a découvert que ce n'était pas notre numéro de chambre alors on l'a seulement soudoyer et il a accepté l'argent sans une seconde d'hésitation. » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, « A ton tour de répondre à la question. »

Derek soupira, « Ouai, c'est ma demi-sœur, Casey. Casey, voici Mark et Colin... qui vont juste partir. » et il leur adressa un regard vraiment très appuyé.

Par chance, les deux hommes levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Derek les suivis, « Donnes-moi ma clé. »

Mark la retira de sa poche et la déposa dans sa main.

« Putain, D. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle allait se mettre en travers de ton chemin... mais, putain, si tu ne te l'as tape pas... Je le ferais ! »

Derek leur claqua furieusement la porte au nez et se retourna vers une Casey étourdit et choquée.

« Tes amis sont écœurant. » murmura alors Casey, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Derek acquiesça, « Je sais. Ils ne sont pas exactement mes amis. Ils aiment juste penser qu'ils le sont. »

Casey sourit en coin, « Bien. Tu vaut mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux mecs comme Sam ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils, « Tu n'as pas entendu pour Sam ? »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non. »

« Sam joue pour l'équipe de Vancouver. Il en est le capitaine. »

Casey fronça les sourcils, « Vraiment ? C'est plutôt cool. »

Derek approuva, « Ouai, on essayait d'être tous les deux recrutés par les Leafs, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par lui faire une offre, mais les Leafs ne pouvaient pas nous prendre tous les deux... alors ils m'ont choisit. »

« Vous êtes toujours amis ? »

Derek rit, « Ouai, Case, bien sûr. On ne va pas laisser un truc aussi insignifiant détruire une amitié qui a mit des années à se construire. » et il se laissa paresseusement tomber sur le canapé, relevant le regard sur elle, toujours debout, « On peut se reconcentrer sur le film maintenant ? Je sais que c'est con, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment ça finit. »

Casey rit, se rasseyant à ses côtés, « Ouai, moi aussi. »

Presque aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient rompus leurs contacts, Casey se réinstalla dans leur position précédente et leva son regard sur Derek, « Eh, Derek. »

« Ouai ? »

« Est-ce que je... euh... me met en travers de certains... _plans _? »

Derek rit, « Et de quels genre de _plans_ parles-tu, Case ? »

Casey le foudroya du regard, « Tu sais très bien quel genre. »

« Oh, tu parle du genre _sexe_-plans ? »

Casey rougit et détourna le regard.

Derek sourit et roula des yeux, « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont juste abrutis. »

« D'accord, bien. » Dit-elle, et elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Elle est bien trop près après _ce genre_ de conversation !_

_Bouge là !_

_Ou bouges-toi !_

_Debout !_

_Au feu ?_

Derek secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées de sa tête, et appuya sur play pour remettre le film.

Pas longtemps après, il se surprit à s'endormir, et quand il tourna la tête vers Casey il était plus qu'évident qu'elle dormait déjà.

Il la poussa un peu de son autre bras, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Casey. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, et comme elle ne répondit pas, il répéta.

Il ne la blâmait pas d'être épuisé.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et fut capable de la porter en mode mariée – certainement grâce à tous les entraînements de hockey – pour la mettre au lit.

« Bonne nuit, Case. » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux avant de remonter les couvertures sur elle.

Puis, il installa le lit de camp et s'y allongea aussi confortablement que cela lui était possible dans l'unique but de se laisser entraîner dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_Comment les lits de camps peuvent être aussi inconfortable ? _Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se retournait pour la millionième fois cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'heure de là où il était, et son portable se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée du temps depuis lequel il était allongé là. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et fixa le mur.

Il dut faire beaucoup de bruit parce que la prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut, « Derek ? »

Il sursauta – en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé et que c'était bien proche.

Il se retourna abruptement et s'assit, faisant face à une Casey aux yeux grands ouverts.

Il cligna des yeux, « Case, quelle heure est-il ? »

Casey jeta un œil à l'horloge, « Deux heures du matin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant. Elle s'était changé depuis qu'il l'avait mise au lit- un débardeur et un jogging.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Derek acquiesça, « Moi non plus. Ce truc est plus dur que du béton. »

Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière et il regarda les coins de sa bouches se soulever en un sourire, « Peut-être que ce serait mieux si on... »

Il arqua un sourcil, attendant la fin de cette phrase qu'il était mi-effrayé, mi-excité, d'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta là, et il en fut déçut, « Si on quoi, Case ? »

Il allait _définitivement_ la pousser à le dire. Et il allait bien évidemment ce donner un plaisir de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

Elle évita son regard, sa main droite attrapant nerveusement son coude gauche, « Si on... euh... partageait ? »

« Partager quoi, Case ? » demanda-t-il, la taquinant.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle attrapa son oreiller et le frappa avec.

Il rit alors qu'elle continua, « Tu sais quoi, abruti. Tu veux simplement me l'entendre dire. »

« Tu as sacrément raison, je le veux. Alors dis-le, Case. »

Elle souffla, exhalant un profond soupire, « Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour chacun de nous si nous partagions le lit. »

« Casey, si tu voulais dormir avec moi, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de me le dire. »

« De-rek... » le réprimanda-t-elle à travers une lèvre mordue.

Il ne s'était jamais levé si vite et si tôt dans sa vie.

Il trouva sa main dans le noir, « Viens alors. Je suis fatigué. » et il l'a traîna jusqu'au grand lit.

_Plus grand est le lit, plus grand sera l'espace entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? _Tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

_Faux, faux, faux, abruti ! C'est une mauvaise idée. _

Derek réduit à néant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait dessus aussitôt tôt que sa tête heurta l'oreiller – il s'endormit rapidement.

Et, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la mâtiné avec l'alarme de son portable, il en conclut que « mauvaise » était bien le bon qualificatif pour cette idée. Il était plus que conscient que quelque chose, ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_ était sur lui.

Sa tête était sur son torse, tout comme sa main droite. Sa jambe gauche entourait sa jambe droite et certaines parties de son anatomie se pressait contre lui.

Il tenta de se dégager de son emprise alors elle bougea, sa main glissant plus _bas_...

Derek dut mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir... attendez, elle le griffa... il _gémit_.

Une certaine partie de _son_ anatomie était définitivement en train de réagir... et pour une fois, il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait de son cœur.

C'était la première fois qu'il _détestait_ absolument devoir se lever pour aller à l'entraînement.

Et il était cinq heure du matin.

Doucement, il attrapa ses doigts qui s'aventurait sur son torse et manœuvra sa jambe pour la retirer des siennes.

Elle grogna et il se recula. Une Casey paniquée était bien la _dernière_ chose dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat.

Peu de temps après, il était libre et s'était changé, il attrapa son équipement et écrivit une note – la laissant sur son oreiller pour qu'elle la trouve en se réveillant car par chance il sera toujours à l'entraînement.

Juste avant de passer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa silhouette endormit et sourit.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If you lose yourself, I will find you._

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Casey finit par se réveiller, le soleil brillait intensément par la fenêtre, illuminant une bonne partie de la pièce et le pied du lit.

Elle s'étira, passa sa main à côté d'elle après s'être vaguement rappeler avoir dormit à côté de quelqu'un et se rendre compte avec horreur qu'elle était seule.

Elle s'assit rapidement, et réalisa deux choses. La première était que la personne qu'elle cherchait était Derek.

Et la seconde était qu'il n'était pas du tout dans la chambre – pas même dans la salle de bain.

La panique la submergea alors qu'elle s'assit frénétiquement, yeux grands ouverts et commençant à chercher autour d'elle. Inconsciemment, elle remonta la couverture plus haut sur elle, bien qu'elle était parfaitement habillée.

Puis, elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit une note sur l'oreiller.

_Case,_

_Je suis à un entraînement... Ouai, je suis obligé d'y aller à ceux-là maintenant ! Ça va de paire avec le chèque, je suppose. Peu importe, ne m'attend pas et appel le room service pour te commander un petit-déjeuner car je ne serait pas rentré avant au moins onze heures. Ou, si tu veux vraiment attendre, on pourra sortir et déjeuné quelque part quand je reviendrais. Désolé que tu ais à te réveiller avec cette sale note, mais j'étais content que tu sois là quand je me suis réveillé. Malgré tout, la prochaine fois, pourrais-tu _éviter_ de jouer au koala avec moi ? Ça n'aide pas vraiment à faire venir le sommeil quand tu fais ça toute la nuit._

_P.S. Arrête de rougir ! Je plaisante... même si c'était plus que mérité, même _toi_ tu peux l'admettre._

_Le seul et l'unique,_

_D._

Casey rougit furieusement en se demandant si elle avait réellement jouée au koala avec lui toute la nuit. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était elle en train de se tenir à côté du lit de camp en proposant à Derek de partager le lit avec elle. La vérité était qu'elle s'était sentie vraiment seule dans cet énorme lit.

Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Derek était un joueur de hockey professionnel... incluant les muscles qui vont avec (qu'il n'avait définitivement _pas_ toujours eut), la grandeur (enfin... il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, non ?) et... enfin, il l'avait secourue. Et, non, ce n'était pas _si_ facile à dire.

Non absolument rien à voir avec l'une de ces choses.

Quand elle décida enfin de jeter un œil à l'heure, elle y lut un petit dix heures passé, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait prendre une douche en toute sécurité. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment à qu'elle distance se trouvait la patinoire de l'hôtel.

Elle ne se douta pas que ça pouvait être proche.

Elle avait également oublié de prendre des vêtements dans sa valise avant de sauter dans l'accueillante eau chaude. Et, après avoir prit une bonne douche, elle sécha un peu ses cheveux avec une serviette, y mit quelques produits pour les empêcher de frisotter et enroula une serviette autour d'elle.

Et, en sortant de la salle de bain, elle ne se rappela pas avoir allumée la télé...

Évidemment, quand elle releva enfin le regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas allumée la télé...

Derek était de retour.

Debout dans le salon.

Et il se _retourna_.

« Derek ?! » hurla-t-elle, plaquant ses mains sur la serviette pour la tenir contre sa poitrine.

Avec horreur, elle réalisa à quel point ce geste était débile.

Il bâilla... la détaillant sans gêne.

« Qu'es... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? » bégaya-t-elle alors qu'il continuait de la regarder.

Il ferma la bouche et arqua un sourcil, ses yeux naviguèrent vers la gauche pour atteindre la table de chevet. Les yeux de Casey aurait bien suivit le même chemin, mais elle n'aurait pas pus voir l'horloge d'ici de toute façon. Puis, il la regarda de nouveau, montrant l'horloge, et dit, « Il est onze heure et quart, Casey. »

Elle cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit, « C'est impossible, je n'ai pas été à la douche aussi longtemps ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau, et avança pour voir l'horloge.

Il était à présent onze heure seize.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau alors qu'elle jetait un œil à Derek – qui était, _bien sûr_, maintenant en train de sourire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle déglutit, « Désolé, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Ne sois pas désolé. C'est sympa d'avoir une douche rien que pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Casey sourit, réalisant le double sens de sa phrase et acquiesça, « Oui, en effet. »

Après un moment de silence étrange, Derek bougea pour aller s'installer sur le canapé et Casey... eh bien, elle n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce.

Il arqua un nouveau sourcil dans sa direction et s'éclaircit la gorge, « Casey, euh... as-tu l'intention d'enfiler quelques vêtements ou as-tu découvert que porter une serviette était _carrément_ tendance cette année ? »

Elle ferma la bouche alors que Derek riait à sa propre blague, « J'irais m'habiller aussitôt que tu arrêteras de me fixer, abruti. »

Derek continua de rire, « Comment peux-tu bien avoir l'impression que je te fixais ? Tu es apparemment celle qui me fixe comme un vautour. »

« Je ne te fixe _pas_ comme un vautour ! » lui hurla-t-elle dessus, et en soufflant, elle alla chercher des affaires.

« Bien sûr, Casey, si tu le dis. » se moqua Derek.

« Je le dis ! » protesta-t-elle de nouveau en pivotant, vêtements en main.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour Derek, qui, en effet, la regardait en ce moment... pour quelques raisons : ses cheveux étaient humides (mais il _n'allait pas_ se laisser aller à imaginer ce qui pourrait y avoir d'autre d'humide...), son visage était troublé par la colère et l'anticipation d'une dispute (mais il _ne va pas_ penser au temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il a vu cette réaction), et... elle avait à présent les bras croisés (ce qui faisait peut-être, ou peut-être pas, des _merveilles_ sur elle...)

« Si, c'est vrai. »

Casey roula des yeux et laissa échapper un petit grognement, (et putain de merde ! A-t-elle déjà fait un tel bruit avant?) Sa mâchoire était vraiment, vraiment contractée, et elle le regardait comme si elle s'apprêtait à le tacler.

Se battait-elle ainsi avec Jesse ?

« Derek, contentes-toi de... la fermer, pour une fois. »

A présent, Derek avait les bras croisé sur son torse, « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas venir ici ? »

Il n'aurait vraiment _pas du_ dire ça parce que c'était _Casey_ qu'il défiait...

Et, évidemment, c'est exactement ce qu'elle _fit_...

Se tenant à présent à quelques centimètre de lui, une petite flamme brûlant dans ses profonds yeux bleus, cela demanda (définitivement pas) toute la volonté de Derek pour ne pas l'attraper et l'embrasser, ou pour ne pas la jeter sur le lit afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour l'embrasser.

Non, définitivement pas.

« Et, maintenant que je suis là, que suis-je supposé faire au juste ? » le défia-t-elle, soutenant son regard.

Parce qu'il se rappelait _parfaitement_ la vraie Casey faire ça au lycée... et pas seulement dans ses rêves.

« Tu t'es entraîner à faire ça avec Jesse ? » souffla Derek.

Elle recula, et elle était de nouveau en territoire familier, « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu te disputais comme ça avec Jesse ou t'es-tu entraîner à répliquer en te regardant dans un miroir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et, _putain_, ou était cette réplique pour la faire taire des _années_ plus tôt quand il en avait vraiment besoin !

Là tout de suite, il mourrait d'envie (ou pas) d'obtenir une réponse... et elle restait silencieuse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, son téléphone sonna et il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

(Il espéra)

Surtout qu'elle avait croisée les bras et le fixait depuis qu'il l'avait interrompu.

Avec une expression indéchiffrable, il regarda Casey, « C'est Nora. »

Soudainement, ses yeux s'élargirent et elle secoua la tête dans un geste presque violent, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arracher de ses mains, il répondit – utilisant un bras pour la tenir éloignée.

« Salut, Nora ! » dit-il avec un faux enthousiasme, Casey arrêta presque d'essayer de lui arracher le téléphone des mains.

Puis, il repoussa légèrement Casey seulement pour mettre le téléphone en haut-parleur.

« Alors Derek, comment était l'entraînement ce matin ? »

Casey rétrécit les yeux et Derek sourit avec amusement, « Comme d'hab. Écoute Nora, je sais ce que tu veux me demander, donc demandes-le tout de suite s'il te plaît. »

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Nora demanda, « Tu as trouvé Casey ? »

Maintenant les yeux de Casey étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes et elle secouait violemment la tête, tellement fort qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir ou si cela n'allait pas lui causer des dommage cérébrale.

Souriant à Casey, il répondit, « Oui. »

« Et comment va-t-elle ? » souffla Nora.

Elle semblait nerveuse et effrayée... et Casey se décomposa lentement.

« Elle va bien, Nora. »

Casey releva ses yeux sur lui... et ce regard lui rappela la fois où elle s'était elle-même déçu après ce dîner avec son père.

« Bien... euh... que fait-elle ? Que se passe-t-il ? Danse-t-elle toujours ? »

Casey commença à acquiescer... sachant parfaitement que si c'était elle qui l'avait au téléphone elle serait parfaitement foutu. Elle avait apparemment oublié qu'elle se trouvait avec le Roi du Mensonge.

« Non, elle ne danse plus, Nora. Elle s'est blessée à la hanche ce qui l'a mit sur le banc de touche pendant une semaine. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle écourtait toutes nos conversations avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que Nulzilla avait encore frappée... et qu'elle souffrait, je suppose. »

La mâchoire de Casey tomba, mais elle ne s'ouvrit que d'avantage quand entendit sa mère demander prudemment, « Et qu'as-tu fais, Derek ? »

« Nora, je suis offensé par le tons que tu utilise. Je lui ai offert des fleurs accompagné d'une carte de bon rétablissement... »

Le visage de Casey s'éclaira automatiquement alors qu'elle plaçait une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Nora soupira, « Ok, Derek, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as _vraiment_ fais. »

Casey eut maintenant besoin de ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de rire.

Et même Derek rit légèrement avant de dire, « Je l'ai appelé Nulzilla, j'ai dis que j'aurais du me douter que c'était encore arrivé et j'ai ris. En retour, elle est devenue toute rouge, à crier son éternel 'De-rek !' et a sérieusement souhaiter pouvoir se lever pour me foutre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul. »

Nora rit, « Au moins, Derek, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour la faire se sentir comme à la maison ! »

La mâchoire de Derek se relâcha alors qu'il regarda Casey.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux à force de retenir son rire de ses deux mains.

« Absolument, Nora, et pour une fois je peux honnêtement de répondre : tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Nora soupira, « Au moins elle va bien. Merci, Derek. Je m'inquiétais vraiment. »

Au même moment, Casey remarqua la sérieuse expression de Derek quand il répondit, « Ouai... nous l'étions tous. » Et il fixa son regard au siens.

« Bien, Derek, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Appelles-moi ce soir pour me dire comment c'est passé ton match. Simon a un match junior ce soir donc je ne sais pas si nous serons à l'heure à la maison pour voir le tiens à la télé, je suppose que nous pouvons toujours l'enregistrer, mais ce n'est pas pareille qu'en direct... ou que tes commentaires. »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Ouai, mes commentaires sont sacrément incroyable. Salut, Nora. »

« Salut Derek, et merci encore. »

Aussitôt que Derek eut remit son téléphone dans sa poche, Casey le harcela de questions, « Vous parlez souvent _ma_ mère et toi ? Et combien de fois est-ce à mon sujet ? Depuis quand Simon joue dans une league junior ? C'est du hockey ? »

Derek leva ses mains au ciel, « Who, who, who ralentis, Super-Casey. Une question à la fois s'il te plaî , laisses-moi réfléchir, c'était quoi la première déjà ? Ah oui... depuis qu'elle _est_ ma belle-mère nous parlons... plutôt fréquemment. »

Casey fit un mouvement désinvolte de la main puisqu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ de la première question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse.

« Oui, Simon joue dans une league junior de hockey... et ce depuis qu'il a eut ses trois ans. »

« Enfoiré, » souffla Casey, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, « tu le fais exprès. »

Derek leva les sourcils alors qu'il croisait lui-même les bras sur son torse, « Faire quoi, Case ? Éviter de répondre la seule question à laquelle tu veux _réellement_ une réponse ? Cela te surprends tant que ça ? »

Il sourit quand elle fit la moue.

Et Derek prétendit que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment ne venait que de son estomac.

Il soupira, détournant son regard le plus loin d'elle possible, car admettre ça en la regardant dans les yeux serait vraiment très dangereux, « Nora et moi on parle de toi presque tous les jours. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi, Case. Nous... nous l'étions tous. »

Elle savait que ça lui coûtait _beaucoup_ de l'admettre.

« Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec toi, comme j'ai toujours été capable de le déterminer. Heureusement pour toi, je ne lui ai pas fait part de mes inquiétudes. Si je l'avais fait, elle aurait probablement débarquer ici comme une armée à elle toute seule. Elle sait que je te connais. »

Casey déglutit et acquiesça, « Ouai, merci, Der. »

« Tu devrais vraiment l'appeler. »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, je... je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? »

Derek haussa de nouveau les sourcils, « Casey, je n'arrive pas à croire que _je_ te dis ça mais... pourquoi pas la vérité ? Jesse et ton patron se comportaient comme des abrutis avec toi. Ton père n'a pas vraiment aidé, du coup tu as été forcé de te débrouiller par toi-même en acceptant de faire un job que tu déteste afin de pouvoir donner _tous_ l'argent pour payer le loyer de Jesse pour vous _deux_. »

Casey releva ses yeux dans les siens, les larmes commençant à s'y accumuler mais refusant de couler, « Ouai, Der, mais alors elle me demanderait pourquoi je n'ai demandé de l'aide à personne... »

« … Alors tu lui diras que tu étais embarrassé... » intervint Derek, avançant d'un pas vers elle.

« … Alors elle dira que nous sommes une famille et qu'elle m'aurait aidée sans porter de jugement... » dit-elle, utilisé le mot tant redouté en f, les faisant tous deux tressaillir.

« … Alors tu expliqueras que tu redoutais de détruire une réputation que tu avais eut du mal à construire à cause de ce job que tu as été forcé d'accepter... » dit-il alors qu'il faisait (inconsciemment, évidemment) un _autre_ pas vers elle.

« … Ouai, alors elle surveillerait le moindre de mes mouvements et me forcerait probablement à réemménager à la maison et m'examinerait à la loupe et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi alors qu'elle a déjà Simon et Steven qui doivent probablement être comme toi au même âge... »

Enfin à sa hauteur, Derek plaça un doigt sur la bouge de Casey pour la réduire au silence alors que son autre bras s'enroulait... _en quelque sorte_ autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre son torse, « Case... tu recommençais à ramper. Premièrement, oui, elle s'inquiéterait pour toi parce que c'est une bonne mère et c'est ce qu'une bonne mère fait. Secondement, elle ne peut pas te forcer à retourner à la maison, et tu _pourrais_ juste lui dire que tu emménage avec moi. Je suis plus proche de Queens de toute façon. Et troisièmement, Simon et Steven _sont_ exactement comme moi, mais elle les gères _très_ bien. Je ne sais pas comment elle y parvient puisque les seules expériences qu'elle a eut sont deux filles. »

Casey sourit quand il retira son doigt de sa bouche, « Elle a toujours voulut un fils. »

Derek lui rendit son sourire, le sien étant contagieux, « Eh bien, maintenant elle en a quatre ! »

Casey rit, plaçant _inconsciemment_ sa paume sur le torse de Derek, « Je sais. » Et, sans prévenir, Casey passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de son cou alors qu'elle murmurait dans son oreille, « Merci, Der. Je suppose que tu me connais vraiment et que tu sais vraiment comment m'aider. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

_If you lose yourself, I will find you._

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 8**

Quand Derek ouvrit doucement les yeux, il était conscient de trois choses. Premièrement, il ne se rappelait pas s'être installé sur le canapé avec Casey ni de ce qu'ils avaient décidés de regarder. Deuxièmement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir finit toute les nourritures mais à un certain moment ils l'ont finit. Et troisièmement, si ils ne bougeaient pas, il serait en retard au match de ce soir.

Le troisième fut se qui le fit se lever d'un bond, faisant tomber la tête de Casey sur le canapé ce qui la réveilla en grognant.

« Derek, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda-t-elle, endormie, ouvrant les yeux.

« Casey ! On doit y aller sinon je vais être en retard ! » dit Derek, courant à travers l'appartement.

Casey sauta sur ses pieds et courut à sa valise pour en sortir des affaires en réalisant seulement qu'elle était toujours en serviette. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis restée aussi longtemps dans cette serviette. » murmura-t-elle, mais Derek l'entendait toujours.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à y croire mais il décida de se la fermer... pour une fois.

Ils s'habillèrent, Casey se rendit dans la salle de bain pour le faire, évidemment, et Derek réunit ses affaires en un temps record. Après avoir jeter son sac sur son épaule, il attrapa la main de Casey de façon inhabituelle et la traîna dehors.

« Où es-tu garé ? », demanda Casey, l'autorisant à la traîner comme une poupée de chiffon.

« On ne prend pas la voiture, Case, on y arrivera jamais sinon. »

« On y va comment alors ? »

« Le bus. », ce fut la seule réponse de Derek.

Dehors, il y avait une foule de personne et c'était ainsi depuis début décembre à New York. C'était les deux dernières semaines de match avant les NHL qui leur donnerait des vacances de noël.

Cela n'échappa pas à Casey : Derek avait changé de position, il avait maintenant une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre tenait son bras – puisqu'il avait peur de la perdre. Et dans cette foule, cela ne faisait aucun doute que puisses arriver.

Et ce fut précisément ce moment que choisit Derek pour jeter un œil à ce que Casey avait décidé de porter pour assister à son match. Elle portait un jean avantageant un endroit bien ciblé, endroit qu'il ne devrait pas regarder en tant que son demi-frère, des bottes noires lui arrivant au-dessous des genoux, et une grosse veste qu'il reconnu comme étant l'une des siennes. Mais en-dessous de cette veste... il reconnu un de ses maillots aux couleurs des Leafs, et il se demanda si elle portait également un de ses vieux gilets. L'idée le fit (ou pas) sourire. Il se rappela également ne pas l'avoir entendu se plaindre une seule fois d'aller à tous ses matchs quand il les avaient mentionnés. Il se demanda si elle voulait vraiment y aller, ou si elle se sentait obliger de le faire.

« Venturi ! C'est gentil de ta part de te joindre à nous. » lança le coach quand ils arrivèrent au bus garé derrière l'hôtel.

« Désolé, coach. » souffla Derek, alors qu'il tirait Casey à sa suite.

« Je suis autorisé à être là ? » murmura Casey dans l'oreille de Derek alors qu'ils remontait le couloir du bus. Tout le monde s'était tu et les dévisageaient, excepté quelques mecs au fond.

Derek acquiesça, « Ouai, on a le droit à deux sièges – un pour nous et un pour nos plan cul. » alors il sourit « Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui tu es... »

Casey leva un doigt, « Ne t'avise même pas de finir cette phrase, Venturi. »

Le sourire de Derek s'étira, « Redescend, Case, je ne dirais jamais que tu es mon plan cul. J'allais dire que tu prenais le siège de mon plan cul. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et sourit, « Ne t'en réjouis pas trop. »

Derek rit alors qu'il lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle s'assoit du côté de la fenêtre.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit, alors qu'il jetait ses sacs par terre à ses pieds en s'installant à son tour.

Arrivé à ce point, tout le monde avait reprit leurs conversations, et Derek était reconnaissant que le coach est décidé de lui passer une soufflante à cause son retard plus tard et non devant son équipe.

Malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas son meilleur ami et co-capitaine, Steven McCarthy, de venir l'asticoter.

« Eh, mec ! C'est gentil de te pointer ! » et Derek sentit un coup sur son épaule.

Derek se retourna, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, « Ouai, tu peux le dire. La belle au bois dormant ici présente refusait de se réveiller. »

La bouche de Casey s'ouvrit, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, « Du Derek tout craché : me blâmer pour des merdes qui ne sont pas les miennes. Toi aussi tu dormais, tu sais. Je t'ai probablement épuisé. »

Et, là, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

La mâchoire de Derek tomba et Casey lut très clairement l'expression de son visage comme : « c'est quoi ça ? » mais il ne l'exprima pas à voix haute.

Steven et la femme assise à ses côtés partirent d'un rire hystérique sur leurs sièges. Et, après quelques minutes, il se calma et tendit sa main à Casey, « Tu dois être la fameuse Casey dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Je suis Steven, - le meilleur des deux capitaines. »

Casey rit et répliqua « Ouai, _ça_ je veux bien le croire ! » en lui serrant la main.

« Et voici ma copine, McKenzie. » présenta Steven en désignant la femme.

« S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Mac ou Kenzie. Je répondrais aux deux. » dit la femme, lui souriant alors qu'elle lui serrait à son tour la main.

« Casey. » Répondit-elle, acquiesçant. « Depuis combien de temps Steven et toi êtes... »

Derek grogna, « Depuis toujours. J'ai perdu mon camarade de chambre quand _elle_ s'est pointé. », quand il dit « elle », il pointa Kenzie désinvoltement.

« Derek ! Sois... »

Au même moment, Kenzie leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, « Casey, ne te donne pas la peine, il est juste jaloux parce que je suis plus mignonne que lui. »

Steven rit.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je ne connais même pas la définition de ce mot. »

Casey lui lança un sourire, « Der, tu ne connais pas les définitions d'un bon nombre de mots... ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne les ressens pas. »

Derek roula des yeux en souriant, « Je pense que tu serais surprise maintenant, Case. »

Elle leva les sourcils, « Oh, vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek acquiesça.

« Prouve-le. » défia Casey et il n'aurait jamais penser l'entendre murmurer ces mots.

« Oh, je le ferais très certainement. Je prononcerais bien un mot que tu ne savais pas que je connaissais le sens un jour ou l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrière de la patinoire et tout le monde se leva.

« Viens, » dit Kenzie en passant son bras autour de celui de Casey, « tu vas rester avec moi. »

Casey sourit alors qu'elles firent un signe à Derek et Steven.

Ils eurent tous le sentiment que cela allait être un très, très, mauvais match pour les Rangers.

_« Tu sais, Tony, Venturi est le capitaine des Leafs, et pour une excellente raison, mais je pense que ce soir il va épater les fans des Rangers avec cette performance. Et nous en sommes qu'à la première mi-temps ! Venturi a déjà fait trois coups de chapeau dans les six premières minutes du jeux ! Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à prouver à quelqu'un ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, Rick, mais ce doit certainement être le cas ! C'est probablement l'un des meilleurs match que Venturi est joué depuis un bon moment, et il s'apprête à battre encore quelques records ce soir si il continue ainsi. Je ne pense pas que les Rangers ait la moindre chance. »_

Casey et Kenzie ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de hurler alors que Derek et Steven jouaient comme des Dieux – particulièrement Derek.

Casey s'était renseigné sur le hockey, donc elle savait qu'un tour de chapeau valait trois but, et elle se sentait un peu bête de ne pas avoir emmené un chapeau juste au cas où.

Mais, quand Kenzie et Case remarquèrent que les deux garçons les regardaient depuis la glace, elles se retournèrent pour qu'ils puissent lire leurs propres noms dans leurs dos.

« Tu sais, » dit Kenzie, alors qu'elles se rassirent à la fin de la première mi-temps, « Je déteste dire ça, mais tu agis plus comme la petite-amie de Derek que comme sa demi-sœur. »

Casey répondit en haussant désinvoltement les épaules, « Je sais... »

Kenzie haussa les sourcils, « Je pensais me souvenir avoir entendu Derek dire que cette idée te faisais flipper ? »

Casey dégluti difficilement, « C'é... C'était le cas, mais je suppose... qu'après avoir été loin de lui si longtemps et... et qu'il m'ait réellement manqué... J'ai réalisé pourquoi toutes ces personnes pensaient ça. C'est vrai que nous agissions en quelque sorte comme un couple, et on s'est toujours soutenu. Je sais que si je l'avais appeler pour qu'il m'aide, il aurait tout laissé tomber en une seconde pour venir m'aider... »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ? » demanda Kenzie.

« Que sais-tu exactement ? » s'enquit Casey, faisant lever les sourcils de la blonde à ses côtés.

Kenzie eut au moins la décence de paraître mal à l'aise, « Derek a parlé à Steven pendant que tu dormais, je suppose, et Steven me l'a dit. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne blâme pas Derek. Il a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'il le dise à vos parents et il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à garder toutes ses questions sous contrôle. »

« Quelles questions ? »

Kenzie inspira profondément, « Tu as remarqué comme personne ne sait que tu es la demi-soeur de Derek ? Steven ne l'a pas annoncé dans le bus, et Steven et Derek on tous les deux interrogés les mecs de la nuit où... il t'a 'secourue', et ils ne rappellent pas la moindre chose car ils étaient beaucoup trop alcoolisés. Ici, tu n'es pas... sa demi-soeur... »

« ...Je suis plus comme sa petite-amie. »

Kenzie haussa les épaules, « Ou simplement un femme suffisamment proche de lui pour être dans les parages et porter son sweat. »

« Et qui crie pour lui. Ouai, Kenzie, je suis plus comme sa petite-amie. »

« Et cette idée ne te fais plus paniquer.»

Casey secoua la tête, malgré que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, « En effet, mais je pense que ce simple fait le devrait. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devrait te faire flipper ? »

Casey haussa les épaules, « Que dirait nos parents, pour commencer ? »

Kenzie gloussa, « Tu ne crois pas que tes parents le voit venir ? »

Casey secoua négativement la tête.

« Je pense que si. »

« Tu ne connais pas nos parents. »

Kenzie riait carrément maintenant, « Les parents jouent les idiots, mais ils en voient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. »

« Testes-moi. »

Kenzie se tourna pour la regarder bien en face, « Je suis la demi-soeur de Steven. »

La mâchoire de Casey tomba.

Kenzie rit et acquiesça, « C'est probablement pour ça que Steven et Derek s'entendent si bien. Pas seulement parce qu'ils agissent de la même façon. »

« Quoi ? »

« Derek n'a pas... »

Quand Casey la dévisagea, Kenzie secoua la tête, « Peu importe alors, Casey. Oublie ce que j'ai dis. »

Et Casey fut sûre que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kenzie troublée depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Kenzie était grande et blonde et ressemblait à un top model – et, Casey supposa qu'elle pourrait totalement l'être.

« Non, dis-moi. » dit Casey, se tournant pour faire face à Kenzie.

Kenzie secoua la tête, « Non, crois-moi, tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Eh, regarde ! La deuxième mi-temps va commencer ! »

« Mais, je... » commença Casey, mais son attention fut brutalement attiré quand la patinoire fut inondé de cris et d'acclamation – incluant ceux de Kenzie – quand les Rangers et les Leafs revinrent sur la glace pour la deuxième mi-temps.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

__If you lose yourself, I will find you.__

_OoOoOoO_

__Écrit par __Freefallin15,

__Traduit par __Lilly.

_OoOoOoO_

**Chapitre 9**

__« Ven-tu-ri, Ven-tu-ri, Ven-tu-ri ! »__

__« Tony, la foule est déchaînée ici alors qu'on est au milieu de la deuxième mi-temps ! Venturi a aidé son co-capitaine, McCarthy, à atteindre le but, et les Leafs mènent le jeu. »__

__« Ouai, Rick, je peux à peine le croire. Venturi et McCarthy sont très probablement en train de jouer leur meilleur match. Avec le reste de l'équipe qui s'efforcent de jouer de la même façon, on dirait bien que les Leafs vont gagner cette saison. »__

__« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Tony. »__

« C'est dingue ! » S'écria Casey à travers le brouhaha du stade.

Kenzie approuva, « Ouai, je sais ! »

« Est-ce que tous leurs matchs sont comme ça ? »

Kenzie approuva de nouveau, « Ouai, ils le sont ! Mais ils ne sont pas toujours aussi bon. »

Casey acquiesça à son tour, « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe ce soir. »

Kenzie la dévisagea, mais secoua rapidement la tête, alors elles continuèrent à les encourager.

* * *

__« Et c'est la cerise sur le gâteau pour les Leafs... Eh bien, rester avec nous pour... »__

* * *

« Eh, Nora ! Nora, viens par là, vite ! » Appela George depuis le canapé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, George ? »

« Eh bien... Euh, jette un œil à ça. » Dit-il en pointant la télévision du doigt.

« Est-ce que c'est... » Commencèrent-ils en même temps.

« Casey ?! » Finirent-ils, toujours en cœur, mais échangeant un regard cette fois.

« Non, non... c'est impossible. Elle n'irait jamais à un match de hockey. »

« Ouai, Nora, je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Tu ne te rappelles pas combien de fois Derek s'en est plaint ? »

Nora approuva, « Bien sûre que si. Bien qu'il n'est jamais voulut dire quoi que ce soit à Casey. »

George acquiesça, « Peut-être l'a-t-il fait ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi elle serait avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et que c'était le cas. »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas là-bas avec lui mais qu'elle est venu d'elle-même. »

« George, je déteste avoir à te le faire remarquer, mais elle porte le sweat de Derek et elle est assise avec la petite-amie de son co-capitaine. »

George fronça les sourcils, « Comment sais-tu que c'est la petite-amie de son co-capitaine ? »

Nora sembla penaude, « Je vérifie les tabloïds parfois quand je fais la queue à la caisse du supermarché. »

George fixa de nouveau son attention sur la télévision, bien que Casey et Kenzie n'étaient plus à l'écran.

« Attends. » Dit George, alors qu'il se retournait vers Nora, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

Nora se contenta de le regarder alors qu'il reprit, « Si Casey est assise avec une autre petite-amie de joueur... »

« … et qu'elle porte le sweat de Derek... » Rappela Nora pour lui.

« Nora, tu ne penses quand même pas que... »

« Non ! Non... non, pas vrai ? Téléphone ! Où est mon portable ! » Cria Nora, alors qu'elle lachait le panier à linge qu'elle portait pour courir dans la cuisine.

« Ici ! J'ai le miens ! » La rappela George. « On peut les appeler maintenant, tu penses ? Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux au match ? »

« Tu appelle Derek, je me charge de Casey. »

George approuva, « Ça semble être un bon plan. »

Nora ramassa son panier à linge, et retourna dans la buanderie pour retrouver son téléphone portable après avoir rendu son téléphone à George

Pendant ce temps, George appela Derek, sachant qu'il aura son message sur sa boîte vocale.

« Salut Derek... c'est moi. Écoute, on regarde actuellement ton match à la télé – bon match d'ailleurs! - et on... le « on » c'est Nora et moi, mais tu l'avais probablement compris. Peu importe, on a vu Casey assise dans les gradins. Tu savais qu'elle était là ? Je veux dire, elle portait ton sweat, donc tu devais probablement savoir qu'elle était là, non ? Et, elle était assise avec la petite amie de l'un de tes coéquipiers... Derek, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? On pensait que tu t'étais contenté de vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et que tout allait bien justement et que, du coup, tu l'avais laisser seule, chez elle... euh, je suppose que tu as juste oublier de me dire qu'elle viendrait à ton match avec toi. On dirait en tout cas. Peux-tu me rappeler s'il te plaît ? Tu me manque, fiston. »

* * *

__« Eh bien, Tony, je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi les Rangers ont décidés de ne pas marquer de but. Ils perdent six à un. Un match comme ça c'est vraiment rare – on dirait que chacun des membres de l'équipe des Leafs joue le match de sa vie. La défense est un incroyable mur qui n'a laissé passer qu'un seul but... »__

__« Et nous ne pouvons décemment pas oublier Venturi et McCarthy. Ils ont été élus capitaine grâce à leurs stats, mais aujourd'hui... waho. Aujourd'hui on en prend plein les yeux. »__

__« Il ne reste que trois minutes... et avec les deux première cordes peuvent-ils... »__

__« Et Cruz fait une passe à Daniels, mais, oh mec ! Sa crosse manque le palet... et... la crosse de Venturi la rattrape ! »__

__« Peut-il le faire ?! Peut-il... Il l'a fait ! Venturi a marqué du centre de la glace ! Il vient à nouveau de réaliser un coup de chapeau cette nuit ! Regardez-moi ça ! Les coups de chapeau inondent la glace ! C'est quelque chose de spectaculaire ! Les fans des Leafs qui sont venu assister à ce match ne savaient probablement pas à quoi s'attendre ! »__

* * *

Derek souriait à ses coéquipiers qui l'entouraient, alors qu'il venait de réaliser son coup de chapeau. Il les sentis lui donner des tapes de félicitation – sur son casque ses épaules, son torse – pratiquement partout où il pouvait l'atteindre avec leurs gants.

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes trente avant la fin du match à présent alors le coach décida de rappeler ses capitaines – surtout qu'ils menaient de sept à un.

L'homme aux bouteilles d'eaux approcha de Derek et glissa le goulot de la bouteille de Gatorade à travers son masque.

Steven s'assit à ses côtés, et après qu'il est but, il bouscula Derek avec son épaule. « On fête définitivement ça ce soir ! »

Derek approuva, son sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite, tout le monde le savait, c'était la sonnerie finale déclarant le match finit. Les fans des Leafs qui étaient présent, bien que ce ne soit pas un match à domicile, étaient tous descendu au premier rang, et commençaient à scander le nom de Derek.

« Mais ils sont fou... ce n'est pas notre stade. » Dit Derek, les regardant.

« Mec, qui s'en soucis ? Contentes-toi d'y aller. Tu as incroyablement bien jouer. Vas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. » Dit Steven, le poussant à l'épaule.

Derek haussa les épaules alors qu'il se mit à glisser sur la glace, son poing contre le mur de verre, et presque chaque fan vint poser son poing contre le sien. En réalité, le sourire sur son visage n'était pas aussi forcé qu'il l'était auparavant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire ça alors qu'il ne jouait pas à domicile – bien que c'était la première fois, il n'aimait simplement pas le fait de le faire. Ça semblait juste mal.

* * *

« Allez ! Descendons ! »

Les yeux de Casey s'arrondirent, « Pour-Pourquoi devons-nous descendre ? »

Kenzie s'arrête à mi-chemin et la dévisagea, « Pourquoi penses-tu ? On est probablement leurs plus grandes supportrices ici ! Allons-y avant de les manquer ! »

« J'ai de sérieux doutes à ce sujet... » Commença Casey à protester, mais Kenzie enroula à nouveau son bras autour de celui de Casey et la traîna pratiquement dans les escaliers.

Quand Derek arriva à eux, il mit son poing contre celui de Kenzie, mais mima des lèvres « Merci, Case, » alors qu'elle n'avait pas mit son poing.

Casey fronça les sourcils alors que Kenzie se retournait pour la regarder.

« Putain de merde, tu es perdue. » Dit Kenzie alors qu'elle jaugeait la réaction de Casey et commençait à rire.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Casey.

Kenzie rit légèrement cette fois, « Tu le découvriras assez tôt à la vitesse où on va. »

« Oh, j'ai un message vocale... » Dit Casey, se dérobant alors qu'elle regardait son téléphone.

Kenzie plaça sa main sur l'écran, « Laisse tombé, meuf, tu n'entendras rien ici de toute façon. »

Casey approuva, « Tu as raison, » et elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

À ce moment-là, les Leafs étaient retourner aux vestiaires, où la plupart des gars se changeaient, prenaient une douche, et finalement, s'installaient pour faire le point. Heureusement, tout ce que le Coach Williams fit fut de les féliciter pour leur victoire, et de leur dire de profiter de leur soirée – mais qu'il les verrait tôt le lendemain matin.

« Oh, Venturi, McCarthy, vous faîtes une interview avec moi aujourd'hui. » Dit le Coach, alors qu'ils sortaient tous.

Steven et Derek échangèrent un regard d'exaspération, mais approuvèrent et suivirent le Coach dans la salle de presse.

« Derek ! Derek Venturi, par ici ! » Crièrent plusieurs reportèrent assit dans l'ombre de plusieurs caméras et de lumières.

Heureusement, Derek en avait subit beaucoup d'autre avant, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en connaître un d'entre eux particulièrement – une question allait être criée dans les trois... deux...

« Derek, avec un coup du chapeau dans les six premières minutes de jeux, peux-tu nous dire en quoi ce match était différent des autres ? »

« Eh bien, avec la rivalité qui oppose les Leafs aux Sabres, je pense que c'est juste de traiter le reste des équipes de New York de la même façon. » Et il fit son sourire qui était devenue sa marque de fabrique. Cela lui valut une acclamation de la foule.

« Peux-tu nous dire ce que ça fait de réaliser un coup du chapeau dans les six premières minutes ? » Cria un autre reporter – celui-ci était un homme.

Derek haussa les épaules, « Que suis-je supposé ressentir ? C'était incroyable. C'était géniale. C'est plutôt rare que cela se produise dans un match, ou même une saison. Et en faire un dans les six premières minutes... eh bien, je pense que c'est un record. Et j'en suis vraiment fière. »

« Je pense que tu veux dire un autre record ! » Quelqu'un cria dans l'ombre.

Cette fois, Steven réagit, « Pitié, ne faîtes pas gonfler sa tête plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est déjà un sacré défi de le faire passer à travers certaines portes ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis et co-capitaine échangèrent un regard en souriant, et Derek donna un coup dans l'épaule de Steven d'un air taquin.

« Parfait, parfait. Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Nous attendrons le match de demain, et on va se préparer à ce que les Rangers ne nous fasses pas de cadeau – plus que nous ne pourrions nous y préparer. » Dit le Coach Williams, et les trois hommes partirent.

Malheureusement, ils ne partirent pas assez vite pour échapper à l'inévitable question, « Derek ! Derek, une dernière question, qui était la femme qui portait ton sweat et qui se trouvait avec la petite-amie de Steven McCarthy, et pourquoi l'as-tu remercier ? »

Après une courte pause, Steven dit, « Oh, c'est une amie de McKenzie. »

« Alors, sait-elle que tu es célibataire ? Pourquoi a-t-elle choisit ton sweat plutôt que celui de Steven ? » Cria rapidement un autre reporter – une autre femme.

Steven rit, « Pitié, McKenzie ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à porter un de mes sweat – ma tête serait devenue certainement trop grosse si c'était arrivé. » Et, avec un dernier regard à l'océan d'ombres devant eux, les trois hommes firent demi-tour alors que Steven posait une main subtile sur l'épaule de Derek – s'assurant que ses jambes pouvaient toujours bouger. Quand Steven regarda Derek, il était pâle, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et Steven n'aurait _jamais _cru voir un jour Derek, _Derek Venturi_, sans voix. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était intervenu.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

__If you lose yourself, I will find you.__

_OoOoOoO_

__Écrit par __Freefallin15,

__Traduit par __Lilly.

_OoOoOoO_

**Chapitre 10**

__« Derek, avec un coup du chapeau dans les six premières minutes de jeux, peux-tu nous dire en quoi ce match était différent des autres ? »__

Nora, qui se battait avec Simon pour lui faire mettre une chemise, releva les yeux pour regarder l'interview d'après match – dans laquelle étaient Derek et son co-capitaine, Steven.

__« Eh bien, avec la rivalité qui oppose les Leafs aux Sabres, je pense que c'est juste de traiter le reste des équipes de New York de la même façon. »__ Et, elle remarqua qu'il souriait. Elle sourit également et roula des yeux – c'était typique de son beau-fils.

__« Peux-tu nous dire ce que ça fait de réaliser un coup du chapeau dans les six premières minutes ? » __

__« Que suis-je supposé ressentir ? C'était incroyable. C'était géniale. C'est plutôt rare que cela se produise dans un match, ou même une saison. Et en faire un dans les six premières minutes... eh bien, je pense que c'est un record. Et j'en suis vraiment fière. »__

__« Je pense que tu veux dire un autre record ! »__

Nora regarda, à ce moment, son co-capitaine ajouter, __« Pitié, ne faîtes pas gonfler sa tête plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est déjà un sacré défi de le faire passer à travers certaines portes ! »__

Nora applaudi Steven en riant.

__« Parfait, parfait. Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir... » __Nora se détourna du discours finale du coach pour se focaliser de nouveau sur Simon – qui, elle réalisa, était dans le salon, se balançant à une table contenant une plante.

« Simon ! Arrête tout de suite ! » Elle sauta sur ses pieds aussi rapidement que possible, et, heureusement, elle l'atteignit à temps pour l'attraper et réussir à sauver la plante.

Alors qu'elle replaçait la plante dans sa position originale, elle entendit, __« Derek ! Derek, une dernière question, qui était la femme qui portait ton sweat et qui se trouvait avec la petite-amie de Steven McCarthy, et pourquoi l'as-tu remercier ? »__

Et, juste au moment où Nora se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts pour regarder à la télé, juste après que le reporter ait poser sa question, Simon, télécommande en main, changea de chaîne.

« Simon ! » Cria Nora en courant dans sa direction pour récupérer la télécommande. Quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'elle devait voir la réaction de Derek à cette question.

Malheureusement, Simon, qui découvrait seulement le plaisir de marche, pensa qu'il serait amusant de la faire courir, alors il sauta, courant à travers le salon, la salle à manger, puis dans la cuisine, avant de faire le chemin inverse.

Au moment où Nora réussit enfin à récupérer la télécommande, tout était terminé, et la chaîne était passée au récapitulatif du match et aux points fort.

Nora baissa les yeux sur Simon, hors d'haleine, « De quel côté es-tu ? »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et s'enfuit, explosé de rire.

Éteignant la télé, Nora reposa la télécommande, roula des yeux, et avec un sourire aux lèvres, le poursuivit.

* * *

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? On dirait que tu as vus un fantôme. »

Derek s'affala contre le mur le plus près, passant ses mains à travers ses cheveux, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis resté figé comme ça. »

Stevan ricana et croisa ses bras sur son torses, « Ouai, moi non plus. Si ils ne supposaient pas le pire avant, bordel, c'est sûrement le cas à présent. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et si... » Soudain, les yeux de Derek s'agrandirent et il sortit frénétiquement son téléphone de son sac.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Quoi, D ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Derek montra l'écran à Steven pour qu'il voit qu'il avait un message vocal. « Putain, mec, et si c'était mes parents et qu'ils avaient vus cette foutue interview ?! »

« Mec, relax, » Dit Steven, jetant un œil à sa montre, « on a terminé l'interview il y a deux minutes, et ce message date d'il y a plus d'une heure et demi. En plus, tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit l'un de tes parents. »

Derek prit de profondes inspirations et acquiesça, écoutant sa boîte vocale.

« Salut Derek... c'est moi. Écoute, on regarde actuellement ton match à la télé – bon match d'ailleurs! - et on... le « on » c'est Nora et moi, mais tu l'avais probablement compris. Peu importe, on a vu Casey assise dans les gradins. Tu savais qu'elle était là ? Je veux dire, elle portait ton sweat, donc tu devais probablement savoir qu'elle était là, non ? Et, elle était assise avec la petite amie de l'un de tes coéquipiers... Derek, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? On pensait que tu t'étais contenté de vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et que tout allait bien justement et que, du coup, tu l'avais laisser seule, chez elle... euh, je suppose que tu as juste oublier de me dire qu'elle viendrait à ton match avec toi. On dirait en tout cas. Peux-tu me rappeler s'il te plaît ? Tu me manque, fiston. »

« MERDE ! » Hurla Derek, jetant le téléphone par terre et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux à nouveau.

« Quoi ? C'était qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Attend... Je connais ce regard. C'était ton père, c'est ça ? Et, laisses-moi deviner... il a vu que Casey avait assistée au match. Non, attend... ta tête me dit que c'est pire que ça... oh, merde. C'était tes deux parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek acquiesça, sachant que Steven connaissait plus que bien cette situation.

« Derek ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en entendant Casey l'appeler, avec Kenzie à ses côtés.

« Moment de vérité, mon frère. Tes parents n'ont probablement pas vu cette putain d'interview, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'elle si. »

Steven se leva, laissant Derek là où il s'était plus ou moins laisser tomber par terre, sourit, et rejoignit Kenzie à mi-chemin, l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Comment va Casey ? » S'enquit-il, en murmurant, alors que Casey passait à côtés d'eux pour rejoindre Derek.

« Désemparée – complètement désemparée. » Répondit Kenzie.

Steven acquiesça, la relâchant, mais la tenant toujours par la taille. Il avait l'impression que ce qui allait se passe valait le coup d'œil.

« Derek ? Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Casey, s'agenouillant face à lui.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Derek demanda, « Tu as eus un message vocale de Nora ? »

Casey haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, « Non, mais, de nouveau, je n'ai pas regarder mon téléphone depuis un moment. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ? »

Derek secoua la tête, « Non, je me posais la question c'est tout. Relax. »

« D, je suis calme. Tu es celui qui panique. D'abord il y a eut l'interview et maintenant... ça... » Mentionna-t-elle avec ses mains, faisant rire Derek et il passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Pour une personne intelligente, Casey, tu es plutôt naïve. »

« Eh ! C'est pas gentil ça ! » Dit Casey, le bousculant.

Derek ricana en se levant et lui tendit la main.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu flippé pendant l'interview... tout ce qu'ils ont demandés, enfin, je suppose que ce qu'ils pensent c'est que je suis... »

Puis, Casey s'arrêta, et cela voulait habituellement dire que son cerveau était en plein fonctionnement.

Derek se tourna pour lui faire face, alors que des larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Casey.

« Case...Casey, à quoi tu penses ? »

Quand les yeux de Casey rencontra les siens, elle retira sa main de la sienne, « Mon Dieu ! Derek ! Est-ce que l'idée de nous deux ensemble de dégoûte tant que ça ?! Enfin, tu es devenue si pâle ! Pas étonnant que tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer, ou penser... ou... ou... »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Casey, et jetant un œil à Steven et Kenzie qui souriaient incontrôlablement, Derek su ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand il se retourna, il souriait.

« Qui ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Je... »

Mais Casey ne put jamais finir sa phrase, et Derek ne s'en préoccupa même pas parce que c'était tellement plus bon que d'écouter ses théories à son propos.

Le baiser n'était pas tendre, ou doux, ou rien de ce que Casey s'était imaginée.

Non, avec ce baiser, leur premier baiser, Derek mit tout ce qu'il... ressentait... dedans – forçant ses mains à rester sur sa taille, et retenant le rire qui menaçait d'arriver lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Casey mais il ne briserait pas ce baiser.

Kenzie et Steven s'éclaircirent bruyamment la gorge, et Derek brisa finalement la transe.

Casey était essoufflée et le fixait, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux.

Non, bien que Derek détestait l'admettre, il ne reconnaissait pas ce regard que Casey posait sur lui.

Enfin, le cerveau sur ses épaules ne le savait pas, mais celui entre ses jambes commençait à comprendre, et il commençait également à réagir.

« Eh bien, ça n'aura pas prit longtemps. » Dit Steven, alors qu'il tapait dans la main de Kenzie.

Derek roula des yeux.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'apprécie autant. » Dit Casey, pointant Steven.

Derek sourit, « Il me rappelle moi, en quelques sortes. »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, ils nous rappellent nous. »

Derek rit, et quand il s'arrêta, il posa son front contre celui de Casey, « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as pensé à nous, et que cela ne t'as pas dégoûté ? »

Casey sourit doucement, « Bien sûre, D... J'y ai énormément pensé ces derniers jours... »

« Attend, » dit Derek, se détachant d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, « depuis combien de temps tu pense à nous au juste ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Casey, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Casey, est-ce que tu pensais à nous étant... ensemble avant... avant ces derniers jours ? »

Casey haussa les épaules, « Eh bien, pas vraiment... Je veux dire, on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et... »

« Putain de merde ! » Cria Derek, passant ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a, D ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh merde. » Dirent Steven et Kenzie à l'unisson.

« Tu as le syndrome du héro, Case. » Dit Derek d'une voix défaitiste.

Casey laissa échapper un rire, « Quoi ? Tu crois que je penses à toi comme un Superman ou un truc du genre ? C'est dingue ! Tu ne portes même pas de collant ! »

Derek roula des yeux. Évidemment, elle se décidait à faire une blague décente juste à ce moment là. Il avança de nouveau jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, « Non, Case, pas comme Superman, mais je t'ai 'sauvé' de ces abrutis du restaurant et de Jesse. Tu as le syndrome du héro. Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment moi, tu aimes simplement ce que j'ai fais. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Dit Casey, agitant ses bras à nouveau.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda Derek, arquant un sourcil, « Alors dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça. »

Face à son silence, Derek se détourna d'elle et frappa dans le mur, « C'est ce que je pensais, Case. Tu ne peux pas me le dire – ce qui veut dire que ces sentiments ne sont pas réels. C'est le syndrome du héro. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? » Demanda Casey.

La tête baissée, Derek remonta ses yeux dans les siens, « Parce que... mes sentiments à moi sont réels, Case. »

Casey rit de nouveau, « Mais bien sûr ! Depuis quand Derek Venturi fait dans les sentiments ?! »

Derek parut blessé en quelque sorte, même si Casey riait, « Depuis maintenant. »

Et il était pleinement conscient qu'il s'agissait de la même réponse qu'il avait donné à Truman et Vicky quand ils lui avaient demandés depuis quand il était si protecteur envers Casey.

Ils se fixèrent pour ce qui sembla une éternité

« D'accord, donc si j'ai ce que tu appelles le 'syndrome du héro', combien de temps ça dure avant de passer à autre chose ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Tout dépend d'à quel point c'est sérieux. Peut-être une fois que nous aurions dis à papa et Nora ce qui est arrivé, tu devrais retourner habiter là haut pendant un petit moment... »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais pas ré-emménager sous leur toit, Derek ! »

« Casey, tu as besoin d'être loin de moi pendant un moment, et pour se faire, tu ne peux pas emménager avec moi à la fin de ce voyage. »

Casey roula des yeux, croisant les bras, « Je ne vais pas avoir ce débat ici, je ne vais l'avoir nul part. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre que mes sentiments sont réels ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Considère que tu ne le peux pas, Case, il n'y a rien de ce que tu pourras me dire qui me prouverais que tes sentiments sont réels. »

« Eh bien, défi accepté. Je vais te montrer qu'ils sont réels. »

Derek ricana, haussant les sourcils, « Oh, vraiment ? Et, quand j'aurais prouvé qu'ils ne le sont pas, tu devras emménager chez les parents jusqu'à ce que ce syndrome du héro disparaisse. »

« Parfait, très bien, et si je prouve qu'ils le sont alors tu... »

* * *

****Message de l'auteur :****

Très bien mes lecteurs :

Comme remerciement, je voudrais votre opinion sur ce que Casey pourrait demander à Derek à la fin de ce chapitre et je choisirais celui que je préférerais pour l'écrire dans mon prochain chapitre – en précisant que l'idée est de vous, cela va de soit.

Ça vous dit ?

(Gardez juste en mémoire que Casey va déjà avoir une relation avec lui pour lui prouver que ses sentiments sont réels, et elle emménagera avec lui si elle y parvient donc ce n'est pas ce qu'elle demandera en contrepartie non plus. Aussi, Casey ne demandera pas du shopping/de l'argent/etc parce qu'elle est habituée à vivre avec un budget).

Donc, commentez et dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez/pensez que Casey pourrait lui demander.

Merci énormément pour rester à mes côtés !

C'est sincèrement apprécié !

**Message de la traductrice : **

Je traduirais vos idées et les transmettrais à l'auteur.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Message de l'auteur**** :**

_**D'accord, j'aimerais remercier profondément **__**Hoshi-Naito**__** pour avoir inspiré ce chapitre, pour ses reviews, et pour être resté à mes côtés depuis le début. J'apprécie énormément !**_

* * *

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais.**

__If you lose yourself, I will find you.__

OoOoOoO

Écrit par _Freefallin15,_

Traduit par _Lilly._

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 11**

Steven et Kenzie s'étaient discrètement éclipsés afin de laisser à Derek et Casey leur intimité – enfin, autant d'intimité que possible étant donné qu'ils étaient encore à porter d'oreilles.

Casey marqua une pause et, pendant un moment, ses yeux naviguèrent vers la droite – geste qui lui était habituel et montrait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, Derek savait que cela ne durait généralement pas longtemps – mais fois qu'elle les fixa de nouveau aux siens, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et _sourit_ (mais pas sincèrement, plus du genre du chat du Cheshire), et dit, « Si je prouve que mes sentiments sont réels, et que nous en faisons quelque chose alors _tu_ devras être celui qui l'annoncera à nos parents. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, et sourit, acquiesçant légèrement de la tête avant de répliquer, « Très bien, marché conclu. Mais comment sommes-nous supposés 'comprendre tout ça', _sans_ que les parents ne le voient à la télé ? Tu réalises que tu vas être accusé de tenter de retirer le _playboy_ des Leaf du marché des célibataires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Casey se reteint de jurer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas pensée à ça, mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour y réfléchir, elle dit, « Eh bien, _Derek_, je suppose qu'on aura simplement à être discret dans ce qu'on fera. Je suis sûre que tu y es habituée après toutes ces putes et bimbos que tu 'cachait' aux parents à l'époque du _lycée_... sans parlé de la FAC et professionnellement. »

Et là, _elle_ sourit, et Derek tourna la langue dans sa bouche avant de finalement former un sourire alors qu'il répondit au défi de Casey, « Touché, Case, touché. Es-tu sûre d'être prête pour ça ? »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, «_ Je_ n'étais pas celui qui ne pouvait pas résister à quiconque portant une jupe. »

La réplique sortie avant qu'il ne put réactiver son filtre, « Je ne t'ai pas chassé, non ? »

Mais Casey accusa le coup, « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me chasser – Je vivais avec toi. »

Putain de merde. Derek ne voulait pas savoir d'où cette Casey venait, et même si elle _ne pouvait pas_ prouver – car il était toujours à 100% sûre qu'elle ne le pouvait pas – qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une syndrome du héro il avait définitivement hâte de jouer avec cette Casey pendant un moment. Elle flirtait avec lui ! Ça c'était flippant.

Soudain, venant de derrière Derek, Steven toussa, « Merde, il faudrait une putain de _scie_ pour couper la tension entre vous deux ! »

Kenzie rit en revenant au côté de Casey, « Steven, laisse tomber. » Puis, regardant Casey, dit, « Alors, avez-vous _résolut_ quoi que ce soit ? »

Casey, fixant toujours Derek par terre, secoua la tête, « Pas encore, mais j'y compte bien. » Et sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

« Où vas-tu ? » Cria Kenzie.

Casey s'arrêta et commença à marcher à reculons, un mouvement que Derek n'aurait jamais crus possible pour _Nullezilla_, et elle répliqua, « Trouver des toilettes. »

Et ensuite, elle fit un _clin d'œil_, putain.

Steven ricana derrière lui, « Mec, on dirait que tu viens de voir un alien. »

Derek posa ses yeux sur son ami, « Je sais qu'on est Canadien, mais je suis presque sûre que l'expression c'est 'un fantôme'. »

Steven secoua la tête, « Nan, mec, un fantôme c'est quand tu panique à fond. L'expression que tu viens d'avoir c'est quand tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu vois – genre un alien. »

« Pour ma défense, _ça_, » il pointa le couloir où Casey venait de disparaître, «_ c'était_ probablement un alien – parce que ce n'était certainement _pas_ ma demi-sœur, bordel. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Steven après un bref rire.

« Pour une fois, je n'en ai pas la moindre putain d'idée. » Derek haussa les épaules, « Je suppose que j'aviserais en fonction de ce qu'elle fera. » Puis il sourit, et se tourna complètement pour faire face à Steven, « Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait tenter de coucher avec moi ou un truc du genre... »

Devant eux, Kenzie roula des yeux et renifla.

Derek la regarda, « Quoi ? »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec indignation.

Derek fronça les sourcils, « Croire quoi ? »

« Ce _ça_, » Elle pointa par dessus son épaule, « Casey ne va _pas_ tenter de coucher avec toi ? _Je t'en prie _! Je pensais que c'était toi le petit futé... »

Derek fronçait toujours les sourcils alors qu'il la fixait.

Kenzie roula des yeux, « Tu viens juste de lui admettre que tu es considéré comme le playboy des Leafs, elle te connaît_ depuis des années_, et, enfin, mon argument préféré, elle a quelque chose à prouver. Donc, dis-moi, Derek, a-t-on avis que crois-tu qu'elle va considérer comme le moyen le 'plus rapide' de prouver ce quelque chose ? »

La mâchoire de Derek tomba, ses yeux s'arrondirent, et il sentit toute trace de sang quitter son visage.

« Maintenant _ça_, » Ajouta Steven, et Derek le vit du coin de l'œil pointer son visage, « c'est l'expression 'j'ai vus un fantôme'. »

Derek passa frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à arpenter.

« Derek, relax... Je suis sûre que ce sera pas si mal. » Dit Kenzie.

Mais il secoua la tête, « En réalité, c'est même catastrophique. »

Kenzie fronça les sourcils, « Et en quoi ? »

Derek la fixa, « Parce que... la Casey normale, ennuyeuse, qui ne flirt pas, je peux gérer... mais _cette_ Casey ? Bon sang. »

« Derek, tu as déjà repoussé des femmes auparavant. »

Steven ricana, « Kenz, ce n'est pas la même chose quand il s'agit d'une femme à laquelle tu tiens vraiment – et, pour ce qu'il me semble, D, tu _tiens_ à Casey depuis un putain de bon moment. »

Derek le foudroya du regard, mais ne nia pas.

« Putain de merde ! » Cria presque Steven – mais il couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

Kenzie sursauta, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

Derek, cependant, fronça les sourcils, « Je croyais que vous le saviez déjà tous les deux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Steven haussa les épaules avant de dire, « Je savait simplement que c'était actuellement le cas... Je ne savait pas à quel point c'était profond en réalité. Cependant, ça explique ta fascination pour les blondes. »

Derek plissa les yeux donc, Steven continua, « Tu ne t'intéressais pas aux brunes parce que, inconsciemment, tu savais qu'elles ne ressembleraient en rien à Casey, et, que tu serais donc moins déçu... »

Derek ria, _fortement_, « As-tu regardé Oprah, ou lus _Le Recueil des Femmes_ ? Attend, non, en se basant sur les merdes qui viennent de sortir de ta bouche, je dirais les deux. » Et, il se pencha en riant de nouveau.

« Eh, il n'y a rien de mal à regarder ça. » Déclara Kenzie, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien sûre que non... » Dit Derek, après avoir finalement réussit à reprendre son souffle, « … si tu es une gonzesse ! »

« Eh ! » Intervint Steven, mais Kenzie reprit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue, « Mais, il a _raison_. Notre subconscient est plus intelligent que ce que l'on croit. »

Derek roula des yeux, « Ouai, ouai, putain. Tu peux aller voir ce qui prend autant de temps à Casey ? »

Kenzie adressa un regard amusé à Derek, « Pourquoi ? Afin que vous puissiez tous les deux parler d'autres théories d'Oprah, et du _Recueil des Femmes_ sans moi ? » Et, sans attendre une réponse, mais en riant, elle commença à se diriger dans la direction où Casey était partie.

Steven et Derek roulèrent simultanément des yeux en murmurant, « Les gonzesses. »

Finalement, quand Kenzie disparue de leurs champs de visions, Steven et Derek échangèrent un nouveau regard, « Sérieusement, mec, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Derek sourit, sincèrement cette fois, avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre, « Profiter de l'attention qu'elle me donne tant qu'elle le fait. Il s'agit de Casey. Elle finira par s'en lasser, ou par s'ennuyer, ou simplement par en avoir marre et donc elle abandonnera. En espérant qu'elle l'admettra avant que la situation ne devienne trop merdique à réparer pour moi et certainement, de préférence, avant la fin de ces deux semaines... mais, de toute façon... »

« Ça va être deux longues semaines. » Finirent-ils en cœur alors qu'ils regardèrent dans le couloir à présent quasiment vide.

* * *

Penchée sur l'évier, Casey se fixa dans le miroir des toilettes, « _Qu'ai-je fais_ ? », dit-elle réfléchissant à voix haute, et, heureusement, elle était seule dans les toilettes. Ça aidait, cependant, qu'elle se soit éloigné de la foule pour se rendre une pièce isolée. Elle avait besoin d'espace... de tout et, pour tirer ses pensées au claires.

Elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin... mais, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait l'obtenir.

Elle se fixa dans le miroir encore un moment alors qu'elle faisait sa fameuse liste dans sa tête, mais fut finalement interrompus pas Kenzie qui entra dans les toilettes.

« Te voilà. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle, « Ça m'a prit une _éternité_ pour trouver ces toilettes. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Casey lui adressa une expression triste et Kenzie comprit, « Aww, chérie, les regrets viennent _après_ l'erreur. _Pas_ quand tu ne fais qu'y penser. »

Caseu soupira, « J'ai juste... Comment je vais faire ça ? »

Kenzie sourit, « Pourquoi pas en étant simplement 'Casey' ? »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, ça ne marchera pas. Il a raison. Il ne m'a _jamais_ chassé. Il n'a jamais _agit_ comme si je l'intéressais... en réalité, » Dit Casey, relevant la tête comme si une ampoule venait de s'y allumer, « comment je sais que _ses_ sentiments sont réels ? Il n'a même jamais eu de petite-amie sérieuse avant Sally... Enfin, avec Kendra s'était _un peu _sérieux, mais... »

« Casey ! » S'exclama Kenzie, marchant jusqu'à elle et plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Casey – la secouant légèrement. « Tu rampais encore. »

Casey sentie le sang lui monter aux joues, « Oh, désolé. »

Kenzie recula légèrement, fermant les yeux, et soupira. Elle tenait toujours légèrement les épaules de Casey alors qu'elle la regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Écoute, je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi à comprendre, mais fais-moi simplement confiance, d'accord ? Sois simplement _Casey_; parce que si tu veux lui prouver que tes _sentiments_ sont réels – alors que tu devras lui montrer tes _sentiments_ – pas lui donner ce que tu crois qu'il veut. »

« Alors, je ne devrais pas... » Les yeux de Casey scannèrent les toilettes, même si elle savait déjà – pour sûre – qu'il n'y avait qu'elles deux ici, avant de se retourner vers Kenzie, « Tu sais... tenter de... »

Kenzie laissa échapper un petit rire, lâchant totalement Casey pour ne pas qu'elle se le prenne _complètement_ en pleine face, et secoua la tête, « C'est tes _sentiments_, ou c'est ce que tu pense qu'il veut ? »

Casey renifla, « Ce que je sais qu'il veut... ou qu'il voudra... au moins à un moment donné, en tout cas. »

Kenzie soupira, « C'était quoi la première partie ? »

« Ce que je sais qu'il veut... ? » Casey la regarda, sceptique.

Kenzie haussa les sourcils, « Et qu'est-ce que je _viens_ de dire ? »

Casey roula des yeux, « De laisser mes sentiments parler... mais si ce n'était pas assez ? »

Kenzie sourit, « Casey, me fais-tu confiance ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas... tu as connus Steven et Derek avant de me connaître moi donc... »

« Casey ! »

« Très bien, très bien... oui, je te fais confiance. De ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt intelligente... et tu es toujours gentille avec moi. »

Kenzie souffla, « Très bien, ça suffit... avant que ma tête ne soit trop grosse pour passer les portes. Viens, allons retrouver les garçons. Ils sont probablement affamés. »

Casey approuva et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie des toilettes, mais au moment où elles passèrent la porte, Kenzie e retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Casey, « Oh, mais Casey ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Comment dire ça... un peu de cet _enthousiasme_ à vouloir couché avec lui... ne fera pas de mal. Du tout. »

Casey sourit alors que Kenzie ouvrait la porte dans son dos et approuva, « C'est noté. »

Les deux femmes sortirent des toilettes et Kenzie dit, « Bien... parce que je pense que ça fera les pieds de Derek d'avoir un aperçu de sa propre médecine. »

Casey rit alors que Kenzie lui fit un clin d'œil et, peu de temps après, Kenzie rit à son tour.

Oui, Casey était définitivement heureuse d'avoir une a**mie telle que Kenzie.**

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :**

Waho ! Ça c'était intense !

Alors, qui est excité de voir d'avantage de UST ?! (_Unresolved Sexual Tension = Tension Sexuelle Non-Résolue_) AhAh !

Je veux dire, allez... vous ne pensiez pas que Casey n'irait pas jusqu'au bout de son terrifiant comportement du « relevons le défi », n'est-ce pas ?

Gardez également en mémoire qu'elle avait l'habitude de travailler dans ce « restaurant »... ;)

Comme toujours, MERCI à tous mes lecteurs, followers, ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris, qui m'envoient des MP ou des reviews, pour tout votre soutiens ! Comme je l'ai mentionné précédemment, c'est remarqué, VRAIMENT apprécié, et ça fait vivre cette histoire !

À la prochaine fois, mes merveilleux lecteurs.:)

**P.S :** Je m'excuse sincèrement si j'ai offensé qui que ce soit avec la phrase « Je sais qu'on est Canadien, mais je suis presque sûre que l'expression c'est 'un fantôme'. ». Je sais que certaines de nos expressions (Canadiennes &amp; Américaines) sont différentes mais je n'étais pas certaine si celle-ci l'était, ou pas... ou même si quiconque le disait encore parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis un moment.

DANS TOUS LES CAS. Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention.

****Message de la Traductrice :****

Le chapitre suivant est déjà en ligne, elle a postée ces deux chapitres à peu d'intervalle donc je vais faire mon possible pour mettre le prochain en ligne le plus tôt possible.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par _Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 12**

« Alors, je vote pour qu'on retourne tous à l'hôtel, on se change, et ensuite on va au club le plus proche pour un double-rencard. » Déclara Kenzie en frappant une fois dans ses mains alors qu'elle et Casey marchaient jusqu'aux garçons.

Casey laissa échapper un rire aigu, « A quel point Steven est-il bon danseur ? »

Derek lui lança un regard, sachant où le reste de la question menait.

Alors que Kenzie répondait en haussant les épaules, Casey tira la langue à Derek, « Ça peut aller je suppose. On ne sort jamais dans des clubs – depuis que ça semble être réservé aux célibataires cherchant des coups d'un soir. »

« Eh ! Je suis un sacré bon danseur. » Protesta Steven.

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, » Contra Kenzie, « tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais réellement vus danser. »

« Relaxe, mec, » Derek lui donna un petit coup sur le torse, y laissant sa main alors qu'il jeta un œil aux femmes, « Casey aussi dira que je suis un horrible danseur. »

« Eh bien, Der, c'est en quelque sorte le cas. » Répliqua Casey, d'un air penaud.

Steven et Kenzie rirent alors que Derek protesta, « Non, c'est faux, Case – Je ne fais simplement pas ta 'danse fantaisiste'. » Il fit des mouvements de guillemets avec ses doigts autour de 'danse fantaisiste', et il réalisa le possible sous-entendu et la réplique que ça pouvait engendrer mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Casey, cependant, sans sourciller, redressa les épaules et leva les yeux sur lui, « Ouai, eh bien, ma 'danse fantaisiste', » elle mima aussi les guillemets, « sera toujours mieux que ton mouvement de jambes secoués. »

La mâchoire de Derek tomba alors que Kenzie et Steven rirent fortement. Depuis quand, bon sang, Casey avait-elle de bonnes répliques ?

« Je crois que ça fait un pour Casey zéro pour Derek. »

Que ce soit Steven ou Kenzie qui l'ait dit, ni Casey ni Derek n'aurait put le dire – ils se défiaient l'un l'autre de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient dans le temps quand ils divisaient la maison lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

« D'a-D'accord, vous deux, je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route... » Dit Kenzie, alors qu'elle passait un bras autour des épaules de Casey, la dirigeant en direction de l'hôtel.

« Ouai, je suis d'accord. » Dit Steven, alors qu'il faisait la même chose avec Derek.

Une fois qu'ils eurent marchés un moment, et que Derek et Casey semblaient plus calmes McKenzie et Steven relâchèrent leurs amis et se retrouvèrent pour se tenir par la main. Steven et McKenzie partirent devant, et Derek et Casey suivirent quelques mètres plus loin, un peu à la traîne.

Après un court moment, l'attitude de Casey changea et Derek la regarda du coin de l'œil comme la tension tendait ses épaules – comme si elle se préparait mentalement à quelque chose, et bon sang, peut-être que c'était le cas – et elle regardait par terre.

De cet angle, Derek ne put dire ce qu'elle regardait mais il le découvrit rapidement quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Effectivement, il baissa les yeux et découvrit que Casey avait joint leurs mains.

Ce n'était pas seulement que lui et Casey se tenaient la main, mais c'était _elle_ qui avait prit l'initiative ! Peu importe le nombre de fois où Derek se dit de se calmer, cela ne marchait tout simplement pas.

Derek se rapprocha d'elle et murmura dans son oreille, « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais de l'ancienne Casey, mais tu peux la garder, putain. » Et il recula avec son légendaire sourit au visage.

Casey sourit à son tour, acquiesçant légèrement, « C'est noté. »

A cause de la conversation, ils n'avaient pas réalisés que la foule s'était formée tout autour d'eux – surtout qu'il était une heure du matin et la foule de la soirée sortait.

Soudain, Casey fut bousculé et poussé et les gens ne semblaient pas accorder de l'attention au fait qu'elle et Derek se tiennent – ou se tenaient, en tout cas – la main.

« Derek ! » Cria Casey quand ils furent séparés.

« Case ! » Cria Derek à son tour alors qu'il donnait des coup de coudes dans la foule pour se frayer un passage, et puisqu'il était un joueur de hockey musclé, c'était largement plus facile pour lui que pour Casey. Il murmura les _excusez-moi_ et des _désolé_ aux personnes qu'il poussait histoire de ne pas être un connard complet. Et, heureusement il fut capable de la rattraper alors qu'elle se tenait dans la même position – ne bougeant plus, et arrêtant de se débattre pour creuser un passage dans la foule.

« Viens. » Dit Derek, alors que son bras gauche passait dans son dos pour enrouler sa taille – et il fut surprit quand il sentit son bras à elle s'enrouler à son tour autour de sa taille à lui.

« Merci. » Murmura Casey contre son épaule alors qu'elle ramenait son corps contre le sien. Ce n'était pas seulement la foule qui les étouffaient, mais la température également était montée. « Va-t-on tenter d'avoir un taxi ? » Lui demanda Casey.

Derek secoua la tête, « Non. Ce qui va nous prendre quelques minutes à pied nous prendrait quelques heures en taxi – et ça c'est _si_ tu arrive à en trouve un à cette heure. La plupart d'entre eux sont prit par les personnes qui vont en boîte ou par ceux qui rentre du match. »

Casey acquiesça, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Et Derek ne put dire ce qu'était ce nouveau sentiment dans sa poitrine – mais il aimait ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Steven et Kenzie les attendaient dans le hall, « Vois voilà tous les deux ! » Dit Steven, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, avec McKenzie sur les talons.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là si vite ? » Demanda Casey.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de tous les deux regarder Derek, qui laissa échapper un soupire et ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, « Eh bien, étrange Case, c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'ils savaient comment était la foule par ici et se sont tenus l'un à l'autre plus tôt. Et aussi parce que ce sont des abrutis qui poussent plus fort qu'on ne les pousse. »

Kenzie et Steven lancèrent un regard à Derek, mais la seconde phrase – à en juger par l'expression faciale de Casey – faisait que Casey se sentit mieux.

« Casey, si tu as besoin ou veux m'emprunter quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. » Dit Kenzie, faisant un clin d'œil à Casey.

« En réalité, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Tout ce que j'ai pour faire la fête est mon ancien uniforme du restaurant où je travaillais à... »

« Putain de merde, non tu ne porteras pas ça, Case. » Prévint Derek derrière elle.

Casey pointa un doigt dans sa direction, « Et ça, c'est ce que je supposais qu'il allait dire... tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout. » Dit Kenzie, agitant une main dans les airs pour balayer ses paroles, se rapprochant de Casey et enroulant son bras autour du sien. « Je vais t'emmener dans notre chambre. »

Steven regarda Derek, « Alors, ça veut dire qu'après avoir prit mes affaires, je peux venir squatter ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prête.

« C'est probablement une bonne idée. » Dit Derek, et Steven capta bien le ton menaçant de sa voix.

Casey et Kenzie prient l'ascenseur et Steven et Derek les escaliers. Les deux derniers, battant les femmes, arrivèrent en premier dans les chambres, et Steven entra dans la sienne pour récupérer des affaires avant de se diriger dans celle de Derek.

« Donc, on doit parler. » Dit Steven.

Derek était en train de desserrer la cravate d'autour de son cou, l'enlevant, et commençait à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. « Putain, mec, on ne parlera _pas_ tant qu'on n'aura pas finit de se changer. »

« Alors arrêtes-toi. » Répliqua Steven rapidement, et quand Derek se retourna pour lui faire face, les bras de Steven étaient croisés sur son torse.

« Très bien, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda Derek, plissant les yeux.

« Mon problème, » Dit Steven calmement, « est de tenter de comprendre ce que tu fais, bon sang. »

« Comme je l'ai dis, je vais en profiter tant que ça dure. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand tu prouveras que c'est le syndrome du héro ? Je ne veux pas à avoir à te tirer d'une putain de crise existentiel lorsque ton cœur sera brisé. »

« Tu parle comme une foutue gonzesse. » Dit Derek, croisant à son tour ses bras sur son torse.

« Seulement parce que tu agis comme tel,_ mon frère_. »

« Cette conversation est terminé maintenant. C'est ma vie je ferais ce que je veux. »

Steven ricana, « Ouai, parce qu'ils sont pas géniaux ces derniers mots. »

« Écoute, » Dit Derek, faisant complètement face à Steven à présent, « ne me dis pas comment gérer ma propre putain de vie ou mes relations. Compris ? »

« Non. » Steven teint bon. « Tu as trop traîner avec Mark, bon sang. Tu commence à penser comme lui toi aussi. Toutes les relations que tu as eu récemment n'étaient qu'avec salopes racolés dans un bar ou des fan de hockey qui étaient bien trop faciles. Pas d'émotion, pas d'attachement, juste un 'baise-les et jette-les'. Mais on sait _foutrement_ bien tous les deux qu'avec Casey ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu es investi là-dedans, mec. Tu as des sentiments pour elle. C'est le cas depuis un long moment. C'est une bonne chose, mais ça ? T'aventurer sur cette route, ça ne l'est pas. Ce défi débile que tu lui a lancé est... »

« … Quelque chose que nous avons _toujours_ fait. » Rétorqua Derek. « Tu me connais certainement, _un peu_. Et tu as certainement découvert ce qu'était mes sentiments pour Casey depuis un moment maintenant, mais tu n'as _aucune idée_ de ce qu'est notre relation. Nous ne sommes pas comme Kenzie et toi – vous avez emménagé ensemble après que vous soyez déjà adultes. Elle a emménagée quand on était encore adolescent – ma première année au lycée, en réalité – on a passé bien trop de putain de temps ensemble. Ce défi que tu qualifie de débile c'est le façon dont on communique _toujours_. On a gérer toutes les merdes de cette façon depuis la première fois qu'on s'est _rencontré_. Donc, pour ton information, ce n'est pas idiot. Ce défi l'aidera à réaliser que ses sentiments ne sont pas réels. »

« Et si ils l'étaient, D ? Es-tu prêt à t'engager... et à _Casey_ en plus ? Tu vois, je ne suis pas simplement inquiet à propos d'_une fin possible_ à cette situation – je suis inquiet pour les _deux_. Dans un cas, tu découvre qu'elle a réellement le syndrome du héro et que ses sentiments ne sont pas réels... même après qu'elle est tenté de te convaincre qu'ils l'étaient. Mais dans l'autre ? Tu découvre que ses sentiments _sont_ réels... et alors la seule relation sérieuse que tu n'ai _jamais_ eu c'est cette fille dont tu m'as parlé qui date du lycée. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

« Sally. » Dit Derek, le fixant toujours.

« Exact, ouai, Sally – que tu as admis avoir aimé seulement parce qu'elle de rappelait Casey, bon sang. Alors, dis-moi D, qu'elle réponse désires-tu ? Parce que, en toute honnêteté, les deux _me_ foutes la trouille, putain. »

Derek soupira, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et se laissa en quelque sorte tomber sur le canapé. « Je n'ai pas la moindre putain d'idée de comment j'aimerais que ça se termine, d'accord ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sera sympa tant que ça durera parce que j'aurais finalement son attention d'une façon où elle ne me hait pas, où elle ne veut pas me jeter quelque chose à la figure, où elle ne veut pas me tuer, ou tout ça en même temps. »

« Et, mec, comment vas-tu bien pouvoir expliquer ça aux médias ? »

Derek lui sourit, « Tu t'es déjà occupé de ça pour moi. Elle est une amie de Kenzie. Ce n'est pas un mensonge...

« … Mais ce n'est pas l'entière vérité non plus. Et si quelqu'un de l'époque de votre lycée vous reconnaît tous les deux ? Ou, putain, si l'un de vos parents vous voit ? Alors quoi, D ? »

« Ecoute, mec, » Rétorqua Derek, irrité alors qu'il passait de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, « Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Arrête de me poser ces fichus question sur des scénarios possible ! Je traverserais ce pont si et quand je le voudrais. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas _ce qui _arrivera, putain. »

Steven fronça les sourcils, « Tu n'as pas analysé la situation. »

« Je n'analyse jamais la situation. » Rétorqua Derek.

« C'est justement ce que je dis. » Contra Steven, se levant. « Très bien, très bien. » Dit-il, levant la main en signe de défense, « Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui va se passer, parce que franchement, Casey est une fille difficile à comprendre... »

Derek roula des yeux, « Tu as bien raison. »

Mais Steven continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit, « … Mais, sache que j'assure tes arrières quoi qu'il arrive. Frères ? » Il inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Derek et tendit sa main.

Derek sourit et acquiesça, « Ouai, frères. » Et il attrapa sa main en un shake et semi-câlin dont les mecs ont le secret.

* * *

« Oh, ouai ! » Dit Casey, claquant des doigts. « Je n'ai jamais écouté ma boîte vocale. »

Et elle extrait son téléphone de sa poche, composa sa boîte vocale et rentra son code.

« _Coucou Casey ! C'est maman... évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu as reconnu ma voix... peu importe, on a regardé le match de Derek ! C'était un match génial, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais te demander. Pourquoi portais-tu son pull, Casey ? Et... depuis quand vas-tu à ses matchs d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que vous traîner ensemble maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh ! Et, comment ça se passe avec la danse ? Est-ce que Jesse est toujours aussi incroyable que lorsque vous étiez tous les deux à Gran ? D'accord, eh bien... rappelles-moi vite. Je t'aime, Casey._ »

Casey sentie toute trace de sang quitter son visage alors qu'elle laissa le téléphone tomber de ses mains. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

« Casey ? » Demanda Kenzie, se retournant après avoir entendu le bruit du téléphone tombant sur le sol. « Un problème ? »

Mais, Casey ne pouvait pas lui répondre – incapable de former le moindre mot à l'instant.

« Casey ? Casey, qu'est-ce... ? » Kenzie jeta un œil au téléphone par terre, le ramassant rapidement pour le porter à son oreille.

« _Appuyez sur 7 pour effacer le message appuyez sur 9 pour l'archiver appuyez sur 0 pour plus d'options_. »

Kenzie appuya sur 0, « _Appuyez sur 1 si vous voulez réécouter vos messages. Appuyez sur..._ »

Après avoir appuyé sur 1, puis sur 9 pour passer quelques messages, Kenzie trouva celui qui avait laissé Casey sans voix.

Quand le message fut terminé, elle appuya rapidement pour archiver le message et se rendit dans le répertoire du portable de Casey pour trouver Derek.

Il répondit après la troisième sonneries, « Casey ? »

« Non, mais on a un problème. » Répondit Kenzie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Derek fut immédiatement en alerte, « Où est Casey ? Elle va bien... »

« Elle est au milieu de la chambre en train de paniquée, Derek. Elle vient d'écouter un message de sa mère sur son répondeur. »

« Putain. »

« Exactement ce que je pense. Elle posait des questions – _plusieurs putains de questions._ »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Dit Derek, avant de raccrocher. Il se montra moins d'une minute plus tard, frappant franchement à la porte.

Kenzie l'ouvrit et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et sans que Derek ou Casey ne le remarque, Kenzie se faufila hors de la chambre pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Casey était sur le canapé, pleurant silencieusement – fixant le téléphone qu'elle avait jeter à travers la pièce quand Kenzie lui avait rendut.

Derek s'assit à ses côtés, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Que vais-je faire, Derek ? Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à lui parler... et maintenant je n'ai pas simplement à expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé à moi... mais aussi... à _nous_... »

Derek secoua la tête, « Non, tu n'as pas à le faire. »

Casey le dévisagea, « Eh bien, si tu as une idée, je t'écoute. »

« Contentes-toi de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'on se rapproche de la date de notre retour puis tu l'appelleras en t'excusant, mais que tu étais vraiment occupé et que tu as oublié. »

Casey lui jeta un regard, « Derek, ma mère me connaît... »

Derek secoua la tête, « Non, Case, tu as été distante depuis que tu t'es blessée... en plus, tu ne mens genre _jamais _; donc elle te croira. »

« Tu... » Casey renifla, « tu crois _réellement_ que ça marchera ? »

Derek acquiesça, « Je sais que oui. Ignore la pour l'instant et quand on sera sur le point de rentrer tu la rappellera, lui disant que ta vie est géniale et que tu es désolé d'avoir été trop occupée. Comme ça ce n'est techniquement pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité non plus. Même _toi_ tu peux faire ça. » Et il sourit pour l'évidente pique.

Elle le poussa à l'épaule avec la sienne, « Merci, mais comment sais-tu que ma vie sera géniale ? »

Derek se leva en ricanant, « Je t'en prie, princesse, tu vas vivre avec moi. »

Casey roula des yeux, ricanant à son tour, « Ouai parce que c'était _tellement géniale_ la première fois. »

Derek haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers la porte, « Ouai, mais cette fois j'imagine que ce sera bien plus... _amusant_. » Et quand il dit le mot 'amusant' il se tourna pour lui sourire.

Elle attrapa rapidement l'un des coussins sur le canapé alors que Derek ouvrit la porte et se cacha derrière celle-ci, laissant apparaître seulement sa tête – il lui tira la langue alors qu'il regarda le coussin voler dans sa direction. Il ferma la porte, juste au moment où l'oreiller le percuta.

Casey entendit son rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :**

Waho ! Je pense que c'était le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris pour l'une de mes fictions à l'heure actuelle !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Merci à tous pour m'ajouter à vos favoris, à vos follows, pour vos messages, et pour vos reviews !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par _Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 13**

« _Tu_ pense que ça marchera ? » Demanda Casey à Kenzie alors que cette dernière s'inspectait dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Derek et Casey. Casey était adossée à la porte, déjà prête à , quand c'est Derek qui est chargé de vous conduire en cours et qu'il vous menace de partir sans vous, _il est sérieux_. Casey l'avait apprit à ses dépends une ou deux fois.

« Je pense que quoi marchera ? » Demanda Kenzie sans la regarder.

Casey la fixa, et devant ce silence, Kenzie se retourna. Puis, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, « Oh, tu veux dire le plan Derek ? »

« Je savais que vous écoutiez. »

Kenzie haussa les épaules, se remettant un peu plus de mascara, « Évidemment qu'on écoutait, mais ce n'est pas comme si Steven et moi n'avions pas eut ce genre de conversation auparavant. Oui, je pense que ça marchera. »

« Vous avez eu ce genre de conversation avec Steven ? »

Kenzie tourna sur ses talons, qui, même par rapport au standard du dernier travail de Casey, était _bien trop _haut. « Comment le dire aux parents ? C'est une question légitime, non ? »

Casey haussa les épaules, penaude, détournant le regard.

Kenzie marcha jusqu'à Casey et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, « Casey,_ ais confiance en lui_. Je prendrais le risque de parier qu'il a _tout un tas_ d'expériences pour duper les parents, non ? Et ce n'est pas vraiment un talent que tu peux _perdre_... malheureusement pour ses futurs enfants... »

Casey ricana, « Pitié ! Derek ne veut pas d'enfants ! »

Kenzie arqua un sourcil, « Lui as-tu posé la question ? »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, mais il a été assez catégorique. »

« Quand ? Quand il avait 15 ans ? Est-ce qu'un garçon de 15 ans veut des gamins ? Ils essaient déjà de comprendre les _filles_ à cette âge là. »

Casey la dévisagea et Kenzie soupira, « Casey, je vais le dire une dernière fois, ais simplement confiance en lui, d'accord ? Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, il pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, et... c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte. »

Casey ricana à nouveau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et roula des yeux, « Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'une des dernières fois où Derek pensait savoir ce qu'il faisait, on essayait de faire le mur pour aller à une soirée et on s'est presque fait prendre. »

« Exact, _presque_. Attends, il t'a convaincue de faire le mur même à cette époque ?! »

Casey secoua la tête, « Non, je lui ai fais du chantage avec le bon vieux 'si tu ne m'y emmène pas, je te balance', et on était en terminale à l'époque. »

Kenzie rit, « Bien joué, Casey ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

Casey sourit, « Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant cette fois là, mais inutile de précisé que, puisque c'est pas passé loin, on a plus jamais recommencer un truc du genre. »

« Mais Derek y est quand même allé ? »

Casey la dévisagea, « Comment tu le sais ? »

Kenzie haussa les épaules, « C'est du Derek tout craché. » Puis, elle reposa un autre cosmétique qu'elle venait d'utiliser et se retourna vers Casey. « Prête ? »

Casey approuve, « Bien que je ne sois pas convaincu par cette jupe. Je vais me les gêler. »

Kenzie ricana alors qu'elle passait la porte, « Pitié, Casey. Derek ne laisserait pas ça arriver. »

Casey roula des yeux et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle.

* * *

« Pourquoi les filles mettent toujours une _éternité_ à se préparer ? » Derek fixa Steven depuis la chaise où il se trouvait, dans le salon de Steven qui ricana, « Aller, mec, ce n'était pas une insulte. Tu as vécu avec combien d'entre elles ? »

Derek leva quatre doigts.

« Exactement ! Donc, pourquoi ça leur prend si longtemps ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, « Je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais, mec... »

Et, comme dans une de ces scènes de film totalement cliché, c'est précisément le moment où ils entendirent des cliquetis de talons sur le sol venant des ascenseurs et, bien que le salon était plutôt bien isolé, ils _surent_ que c'était Casey et Kenzie.

« _Bon sang._ » Dirent les deux hommes à l'unisson et en se levant.

Les deux filles portaient des talons, des mini-jupes, des chemisiers, des vestes en cuirs noires, et des boucles d'oreilles créoles. Kenzie avait opté pour un chemisier rouges, un foulard gris/argent, une jupe noire, et des talons rouges pour rappeler le chemisier tendis que le chemisier de Casey était vert foncé et ses chaussures étaient noires avec des talons vert.

Steven donna une bourade à Derek, « Eh bien, regarde mec, comme ça tu ne pourras définitivement pas perdre Casey. Ces chaussures sont plus efficace que des gyrophares. »

Derek, rendu sans voix pour la première fois de sa vie, ne put qu'approuver.

Steven sourit quand Kenzie le rejoint avant de l'embrasser. « Eh, bébé, tu es... à couper le souffle... »

Kenzie lui adressa un sourire radieux. « Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. »

Au même moment, Casey s'approchait de Derek, il lui sourit, « Tu vas te les geler, Case. »

Casey roula des yeux, « Merci ! C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui dire, » et elle fit un signe en direction de Kenzie, « mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. »

Puis, les yeux de Kenzie détaillèrent Steven et Derek - ou, plus précisément, ce qu'ils portaient.

Steven portait une chemise rouge, une cravate argenté, des chaussures noires, et une veste en cuire noire. Et Derek était habillé de la même façon excepté sa chemise qui était, bien évidemment, verte.

Casey les détailla tous les trois, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Kenzie, « Je pensais que tu avais choisie mes vêtements au pif. Comment as-tu orchestrée tout ça ? »

Kenzie haussa les épaules, pointant son pouce en direction de Steven, « Il m'a envoyé des sms pendant qu'on se préparait et m'as dis où nous allions. »

Casey donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Derek, « Et tu ne m'as pas dis où nous allions parce que... ? »

Derek rit, « Parce que tu n'étais pas sur la liste des personnes-qui-ont-besoin-de-savoir. »

Casey arqua un sourcil, « C'est quoi ça ? Trois contre un ? »

Les trois secouèrent leurs têtes, et Casey leva les mains en signe de défaite, commençant à s'éloigner.

« Eh, Case ! Casey ! » Dit Derek, la suivant, « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur à célébrer maintenant. »

Derek soupira et se mit rapidement en travers de son chemin pour que Casey n'est pas le temps de réagir, « Allez, Super-Case, c'est une surprise pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Derek acquiesça et leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Pitié, ne vous embrassez pas... ici. » Grogna Steven, puis il cria, « Aïe ! » après que Casey et Derek aient entendu un son de claquement.

Casey et Derek rirent alors qu'ils enlacèrent leurs mains et rejoignirent l'autre couple.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Casey.

« Tu verras quand on y seras. »

Quand ils sortirent dehors, les deux filles se collèrent l'une à l'autre, et Derek et Steven, de chaque côté d'elles, les enveloppèrent de leurs bras - à la fois pour leur tenir chaud et pour les garder près d'eux.

« Waho... ça représente beaucoup de monde. »

Derek sourit, « Eh bien, ouai, Casey, on est à New York City un samedi soir... après un match d'hockey. »

« Qu'ils ont perdus. » Compléta Steven, et ils étaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour que lui et Derek se tape dans la main en signe de victoire.

Kenzie et Casey roulèrent des yeux, des sourires flottant sur leurs lèvres.

« Tout le monde tente soit d'oublier, soit de s'amuser, soit d'éviter quelqu'un, ou tout à la fois. » Reprit Derek.

« Les gens font ça ? »

Derek la regarda, « Ouai, Case, quand ils ne se tuent pas au travail pour des connards, c'est ce que font les gens. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi ne pas simplement rentrer chez sois et dormir ou un truc du genre ? »

Derek ricana, attirant Casey contre lui pour placer sa bouche près de son oreille, « Miss Parfaite un jour, Miss Parfaite toujours, hein ? »

Casey le poussa légèrement, mais elle eut instantanément froid alors elle se résigna à l'attirer contre elle à nouveau.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être pleine de surprises ce soir. »

Derek la fixa, sa bouche s'ouvrant doucement.

« Peu importe, pourquoi on prend pas un taxi ? Ça _caille_. »

Derek secoua rapidement la tête, et répondit, « Case, il y a bien trop de personne là pour prendre un taxi. Ça nous prendrait plus longtemps de réussir à en avoir un que d'y aller en marchant. De plus, même si on arrive à en avoir un, les gens s'en foutent ici : ils traversent comme ça devant des bus, ou des taxi comme tu le dis. Enfin, soit ils s'en foutent, soit ils sont simplement complètement dingues. »

« Je vote pour les deux. » Dit Steven.

Derek rit et approuva.

Finalement, après presque une demi-heure, et après avoir pas mal joué des coudes, s'être fait écrasés les pieds, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un restaurant.

Casey retint son souffle, « On ne va pas ici ! Cet endroit un super cher ! »

Kenzie soupira, « Casey, Casey, Casey... tu dois arrêter de penser avec ton comptes en banque et comment à penser avec celui de Derek... »

« Kenzie. » Prévint Derek.

Kenzie lui adressa un regard innocent, « Bah quoi ? Je lui explique juste comment ça marche. »

« Non, tu lui _apprends_ comment épuiser mon compte en banque pour le foutre à sec comme tu le fais avec le pauvre abruti ici présent. » Derek pointa le pouce en direction de Steven.

Steven se contenta de glousser.

Kenzie haussa les épaules, « C'est à ça que sert les petites-amies. »

Derek ricana, « Je t'assure que les petites-amies peuvent servirent à de bien meilleures choses. »

« Peux-tu essayer de ne _pas_ être écœurant ? » Lui demanda Casey, plissant les yeux.

Derek sourit en coin, croisant les bras sur son torse, « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Case, je pensais à _cuisiner_. »

Casey et Kenzie levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Steven ricana.

« Mais bien sûre, _D_. »

La mâchoire de Derek se décrocha alors que Kenzie et Steven explosèrent de rire.

Casey évita un quelconque commentaire supplémentaire de Derek en entrant dans le restaurant.

« Salut, » commença l'hôtesse alors que les trois autres entraient à sa suite, « bienvenue au Keens Steakhouse. Avez-vous une réservation ? »

Steven acquiesça, « Sous le nom McCarthy. »

« Pour quatre ? » demanda l'hôtesse en relevant les yeux de l'ordinateur devant elle.

Steven acquiesça, et elle attrapa quelques menus, les conduisant à une table près de la fenêtre.

« Waho, » dit Casey alors qu'elle s'asseyait. « C'est une des choses que j'ai toujours aimé à propos de cette ville : elle ne dort jamais. »

Derek ricana à ses côtés, « Pourquoi, Casey ? On vient à peine de démontrer que tu n'as jamais réellement apprécié ça. »

Elle lui donna un coup alors qu'il lui sourit en coin, « Parce que j'aime la regarder, crétin. Mon appartement avait une belle vue. »

Derek prit une gorgée d'eau, de la cruche mise à disposition gratuitement, pour s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait alors qu'ils attendaient la réapparition du serveur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je m'excuse si j'ai offensé les New Yorkers ! Je n'ai été là-haut qu'une seule fois, et c'était durant la période de noël donc c'était un peu dingue ! Et les gens marchaient n'importe où sans porter la moindre attention au car, bus, trafic, rien du tout ! C'était fou ! Alors, c'est de là d'où vient cette scène.

En plus, ils sont Canadiens, donc ça explique pour ils les « dénigrent ». Il y a une grande rivalité entre les Leafs et les Sabres donc...

Mais je suppose que tout le monde peut apprécier New York « la ville qui ne dort jamais », n'est-ce pas ? Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, hein...

Comme toujours, merci d'avoir lus ! Je suis vraiment désolé que l'histoire n'avance pas plus vite mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Une part de moi aimerait simplement avancer rapidement dans l'histoire, mais l'autre part veux vraiment continuer ainsi. C'est une bataille intérieur dont je dois réussir à comprendre l'issue afin de savoir quoi faire. Alors merci de me suivre !

L'ajout à vos favoris, à vos follows, l'envoi de PM et bien évidement de Reviews est TOUJOURS lus &amp; appréciés !

On se voit au prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Vraiment désolé pour cette longue absence, je n'ai pas eu grandement de temps dernièrement, mais je m'étais dis que ce n'était pas plus mal, que je pourrais vous traduire peut-être deux ou trois chapitres d'un coup mais l'auteur n'en a posté qu'un seul depuis la dernière fois.

Je vous met donc le chapitre 14 en espérant pouvoir vous mettre la suite bientôt !

**Bonne lecture !**

**XoXo Lilly.**

.

**Si tu te perds toi-même, je te retrouverais**

_If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You_

OoOoOoO

_Écrit par_ FreeFallin15

_Traduit par _Lilly

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 14**

Avant que la cruche d'eau ne soit déposée sur la table, les deux couples entendirent : « Derek Venturi ? »

Et, après avoir mit fin à leur conversation, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la droite où une grande blonde, avec un corps dont même Barbie elle-même serait jalouse mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assumer, se tenait à l'autre bout de la table de leur box.

Casey dû réunir tout son self-contrôle pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher.

Steven afficha un petit et faux sourire, « Salut, Carly. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Eh bien, » commença Carly, balançant ses hanches d'un côté en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, « Je suis de sortie avec mon petit-ami étant donné que _tu_ n'es pas foutu de décrocher ton putain de téléphone. »

Quand elle prononça le « tu », elle pointa et regarda Derek, bien évidemment.

« Oh, » dit-elle soudainement - et regardant directement Casey, « c'est ta nouvelle escorte de la journée ? »

Derek serra les dents, « Je n'en ai pas, Carly. Tu savais que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir bien avant que je ne te touche. »

« C'est faux, tu m'as emmené dîner – dans un endroit _bien mieux que ça_ – et ensuite... »

« O-K, » dit Derek, retirant la serviette de sur ses genoux pour la poser sur la table et se levant, « Je pense que tu dois manquer à ton _petit-ami_, et j'aimerais reprendre mon dîner en paix. »

Carly ricana, « Tu n'as même pas encore commandé. »

Darek arqua un sourcil, « Carly, es-tu réellement là avec quelqu'un ou est-ce que tu me suivais ? »

La tête de Carly eut un mouvement de recule comme si on venait de la frapper et elle retint son souffle. Puis elle leva la main et amorça un geste pour frapper Derek mais Casey fut plus rapide – elle se leva d'un bond et attrapa son poignet avant que sa main n'est la moindre chance de rencontrer le visage de Derek.

« _Ne le touche pas. _» Menaça Casey, fixant Carly.

La respiration de Carly s'étrangla à nouveau. « Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Mais qui crois-tu être, putain ? »

Derrière Casey, ce fut le tour de Derek d'empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher de stupeur.

Casey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse, un peu plus loin derrière eux, ils entendirent :

« Derek ! Derek Venturi ! »

« Derek, par ici ! »

« Derek, qui est la brunette ? »

« Venturi, est-ce ta nouvelle petite-amie ?! »

« Merde, » sifflèrent Derek et Steven en même temps.

« On a encore le temps de sortir par derrière. » Dit Steven.

Derek acquiesça, attrapant Casey par l'épaule, « On doit partir, maintenant. » Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Casey se retourna, puis, « Quoi ? » Et, soudain, elle réalisa ce qui arrivait.

« Viens, » Dit Derek, attrapant sa main et suivant Steven et Kenzie en direction de la porte de derrière après avoir jeté quelques billets sur la table.

Quand ils atteignirent une allée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Derek siffla, saisissant l'opportunité, « Bon sang, Casey, je suppose que je ne peux plus t'appeler Nulzilla maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le fixa et il lui sourit, « Je crois que tu as oublié les chaussure que je portais quand tu m'as trouvé, Venturi. »

Derek ricana doucement, évitant son regard en le braquant au sol, « Loin de là, Case... très loin de là. »

« O-K, bien, pouvons-nous partir d'ici, s'il vous plaît ? Avant que les paparazzis ne nous trouve ici. » Raisonna Steven.

Attrapant à nouveau la main de Casey, Derek se tourna vers lui. « On retourne à l'hôtel ? »

Steven approuva en reprenant également la main de Kenzie.

Derek était sûr qu'il n'avait pas respiré avant d'avoir atteint la chambre d'hôtel et d'avoir fermé à clé derrière eux.

Il arrivait à peine à croire les putains de mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, « Case, on doit parler. »

Elle se retourna, « A propos de quoi ? Cette fille avait le mot Harceleuse gravée sur le front. » Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Derek secoua lentement la tête avant de marcher jusqu'au canapé, « Non, Case, tu ne comprends... la presse était là. Ils ont certainement pris une photo de nous... une photo avec nos visages... »

Malheureusement, elle ne le comprenait toujours pas, « Et alors ? »

Il la regarda longuement, puis soupira, « Casey... si la presse nous a vus et a pris une photo de toi... Ce qu'ils ont ou pas entendu n'aura aucune importance, ta photo sera en première page... avec des titres... »

Les yeux de Casey fouillèrent les siens puis elle haussa les épaules, « Derek, je me fiche de ce que l'on pense de moi. »

Derek passa une main sur son visage, « Oh, bien sûr que si, Casey. Et si Nora et papa voyait ça ? »

Aussitôt qu'il dit « Nora » toute trace de couleur s'évapora du visage de Casey. « Oh non. » Murmura-t-elle.

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer.

.

« Oh, merde. » dit Edwin, alors qu'il lisait une fois de plus le torchon de tabloïd, assit sur le canapé du salon de son appartement.

C'était Casey et Derek, à New York. Il y avait une blonde et Casey face à Derek. On dirait que la blonde et Casey se battait.

Il cria à travers la cuisine, « Euh, Lizzie ! Je crois qu'on a un problème ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda-t-elle, arrivant de la cuisine habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.

Il fit tourner l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, « Vois par toi-même. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle lisait, « Alors il a été à New York et a trouvé Casey. » Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle fulmina de rage.

«_ Pourquoi_, Edwin, _pourquoi _? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle choisit lui plutôt que nous ?! Elle nous ment depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tout à coup il se pointe à New York et la retrouve pour maman tel un stupide chevalier en armure rutilante et maintenant elle se bat avec Mademoiselle Barbie dans un restaurant pour BCBG... »

Edwin fut debout, massant ses épaules, dans la seconde, « Tout vas bien aller. Peut-être que Nora et papa ne verront rien ? »

Lizzie lui lança un regard et il comprit.

« Exact, Marti vit toujours à la maison. Eh bien, il y a toujours le fait qu'elle pourrait simplement être en train de le protéger une psychopathe. »

Lizzie acquiesça doucement, « Ouai, d'accord, c'est peut-être vrai. »

« Maintenant, à propos de ce que tu viens de dire. Es-tu... jalouse de _Derek _? »

« Quoi ?! Non, je... non... »

Edwin arqua un sourcil et sourit, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Lizzie soupira, « Jalouse ? Non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Irritée, oui, énormément. Je suis sa _sœur_. Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas à moi ?! »

Edwin laissa échapper un soupire, « Lizzie, tu sais qu'elle t'aime. Elle sait également que tu parles à Nora. Il y a manifestement quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler à Nora et elle ne voulait pas non plus que _tu_ le dise à Nora, ou que tu le sache toi... »

« Mais Edwin, on sait déjà pour eux deux ! On les as tellement _espionnés_ que c'est évident ! On _sait_... »

« Lizzie, je sais. Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre que Derek a découvert et que nous ne savons pas encore. »

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de Lizzie, « Ouai, il a toujours été doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edwin sourit à son tour, « Ouai, tu te rappelles de cette fois avec Truman ? »

Lizzie acquiesça franchement, « Ouai ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a appelé Nora pour lui demander d'attendre. »

« Moi non plus ! »

« Oh ! Et tu te rappelles cette fois où il a dit à Casey pour mon coach de foot ? »

Edwin approuva, « Il était tellement déchiré. C'est hilarant. »

Lizzie rigola légèrement, « Alors, prêt à découvrir ce que Derek à découvert sur Casey à New York ? »

« Bon Dieu, oui ! » Dit Edwin. Alors que Lizzie retournait dans la cuisine, il reprit : « Et comment allons faire exactement pour le savoir ? »

Lizzie lui lança un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

.

Derek jouait au hockey depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Parfois ses pieds saignaient. Parfois ses mains saignaient. Parfois sa bouche saignait après une bagarre (qu'il gagnait toujours, évidemment).

Alors qu'il vieillissait, le hockey l'aidait à se remettre de ses ruptures. Kendra et Sally en furent de _parfaits_ exemples – le monde entier le savait à présent, depuis qu'ils avaient fait cette interview bie trop intrusive sur lui presque deux ans auparavant.

Après les ruptures, les bagarres, les parties de jambes en l'air, il avait même joué totalement ivre. Enfin, semi-ivre car, en tant qu'athlète, il buvait toujours plus d'eau, alors il n'était jamais pleinement ivre.

Et, enfin, il s'était extirpé du lit pour se rendre à l'un de ses si-merveilleux entraînement juste après avoir virer l'un de ses si-non-merveilleux coup d'un soir.

Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait laissé une femme dans son lit au moment d'aller à l'entraînement.

Jamais il n'avait eut à laisser seule une femme comme Casey McDonald.

Et, putain, _surtout_ après _n'avoir pas dormit dans le même putain de lit !_

Ça annonçait le pire et le plus long entraînement de sa putain de carrière.

« Venturi ! Est-ce que tu écoute au moins ?! » lui cria le Coach Myers de l'autre côté de la patinoire. Puis, Steven le percuta sur le côté, le poussant contre le bord.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche, mec ? Ramène ta foutu tête au jeu et on en parlera après. »

Derek lui sourit. « A vos ordre, Dr. Phil. »

Il vit à peine Steven rouler des yeux à travers son masque alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il laissa échapper un soupire. Il n'était toujours sûr de savoir qu'est-ce qui causait ce... ce... que son jeu soit pourrit aujourd'hui.

Mais en réalité, il le savait très bien parce qu'il redoutait d'avoir des nouvelles de Nora... ou pire, que ce soit Casey qui en ait – à propos de ce qu'elle aura probablement vus à la télé.

« Venturi ! _Bordel Venturi _! Vingt tours _maintenant _! » cria le coach soudainement, enfin peut-être pas si soudainement si il prêtait un peu plus attention. Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, et ces foutus sentiments, il acquiesça et se lança à toute vitesse à travers la patinoire.

Le reste de l'entraînement fut un peu flou, moins flou que le début, mais toujours flou et ensuite il marchait jusqu'à sa voiture lorsqu'on secoua son épaule.

Et, une fois de plus, il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qui te ronge mec ? »

« Je t'emmerde. » Marmonna Derek, téléphone en main. Il avait déjà vérifié vingt fois. Rien ne venant de personne.

« Eh bien, tu nous l'as déjà prouver et tu nous le prouve encore maintenant : les menstruations masculine existent réellement, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Derek roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas, mec. Je suppose que je suis inquiet que nos parents voient les tabloïds et n'imaginent le pire. »

Du coin de l'œil, Derek surprit Steven à arquer un sourcil, « Ce qui est la vérité... »

Derek soupira, « Ouai, je le sais. C'est juste que... Je pense que ce serait mieux si Casey et moi y allons pour leur annoncer en personne et ensemble. »

Steven approuva, « Probablement oui, mais dans tous les cas, ce ne serait pas cool pour eux de l'apprendre via les magazines à ragot. »

Derek approuva, « Ouai, je sais. »

« Marti vit toujours chez eux, non ? »

Derek approuva à nouveau.

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourrais envoyer un sms à ta petite allié et voir ce qu'elle sait. »

Derek tourna lentement la tête pour lui faire face, avançant toujours cote à cote, « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Je suis plein de bonnes idées, ce n'est que lorsqu'elles se manifestent que je peux le prouver. »

Derek ricana, « Amusant, considérant que tu es plutôt plein de merde habituellement. »

Steven rit, « Crétin. »

« Et tu m'aime quand même. »

Steven rit à nouveau, « On se voit plus tard ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils, « Notre hôtel est dans cette direction... » dit-il en pointant son pouce vers la droite.

Steven acquiesça, « Kenzie me rejoint par là. On a un rencard. »

Derek rit, secouant la tête et s'éloignant, « Quel chanceux bâtard. »

« Tu le sais si bien. Profite de ton drama. »

Derek roula des yeux, mais ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer.

Il hésita à envoyer un message à Marti mais se douta, et espérait, qu'elle lui aurait envoyé un message si quoi que ce soit c'était passé. Et, puisqu'il n'avait encore rien reçu, peut-être que son père et Nora n'avait réellement rien vu. Et puis, Marti n'avait rien vu non plus, ou peut-être que Nora et son père ne s'étaient simplement pas fait de film.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'un élément de plus à ajouter à la liste des choses qui le préoccupait.

Quand il passa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, celle-ci était incroyablement impeccable, et Casey était assise sur le canapé. Ses narines frémirent en sentant une bonne odeur émaner de la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta là et fixa Casey. Elle portait l'un de ses tee-shirt Maple Leafs et l'un de ses pantalons de survêtement _à lui_.

_Putain de merde_. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en un chignon en pagaille au-dessus de sa tête, et quand elle réalisa enfin qu'il était là, elle lui lança un sourire.

_Que quelqu'un m'abatte. Ce serait bien plus facile. _Pensa-t-il.

Et puis il se rappela comment il était _supposé_ et _autorisé_ à agir.

Il lui sourit, jetant son sac de sport dans le coin près de l'entrée.

Il avança jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, plaçant un bras autour d'elle, « Tu es absolument magnifique. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais il remarqua la légère teinte qu'avaient prit ses joues à son compliment, « Pitié Der, je ressemble à rien. J'ai nettoyé et cuisiné toute la journée. »

« Ouai, en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Elle lui sourit, « Lasagne. »

Il renifla, « Pas ceux aux légumes, hein ? »

Elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je sais que les légumes sont littéralement ta propre kryptonite. »

Derek sourit, « D'accord, Case, je suis un peu effrayé de constater à quel point tu me connais bien... encore. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, « Pourquoi ça, D ? Tu n'as pas tellement changé. »

Derek posa une main sur son cœur, « Bien sûr que j'ai changé ! »

Casey grogna, frappant son front, « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps. » Puis elle se leva sur canapé. Derek rattrapa son bras et elle tourna la tête, « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je dois simplement retirer les lasagnes du four avant qu'elles ne brûlent. »

Derek n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, alors il la referma, acquiesça, et la laissa partir.

« Ok, parlons de l'éléphant dans la pièce, s'il te plaît. » Dit Derek, la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle se retourne vers lui brièvement, avant de se concentrer sur la nourriture. « Il n'y a pas d'éléphant dans la pièce, Derek. Maman et George n'ont pas appelés. Je commence à croire qu'ils n'ont rien vu et ça me va. Euh, » Elle termina de s'occuper de la nourriture et, après l'avoir remit au four, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, son dos contre le plan de travail et ses mains accrochés à celui-ci de chaque côtés d'elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre.

Derek haussa un sourcil et elle reprit, rencontrant finalement ses yeux, « Je sais qu'on a parlé d'aller les voir une fois tes matchs terminés. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait prit une décision à ce sujet, mais je pense qu'on devrait vraiment y aller... »

Derek sentit son corps se décontracté alors qu'il lui sourit et marcha jusqu'à elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes, et dit, « Je pensais la même chose. »

Casey sourit également, « Les grands esprits se rencontrent. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire et il recula sa tête en riant, fort. Quand il eut enfin finit, il la fixa, « J'ai attendu des _années_ pour t'entendre dire ça. »

Casey secoua la tête alors qu'il se penchait à son tour pour l'embrasser, « Non, Derek, tu as _perdu des années _à me prouver que c'était vraie. »

Il lui sourit, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser plus profondément, sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche. Étonnamment, elle l'embrassa en retour, aussi passionnément.

Dans un grognement, qui se répercuta dans leurs bouches, Derek posa ses mains sur la taille de Casey pour la soulever et la déposer sans effort sur le plan de travail, se glissant entre ses jambes pour être plus proche d'elle. Avec les mains de Derek sur ses cuisses et l'une de celle de Casey sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa nuque, ils s'embrassait toujours lorsqu'ils entendirent :

_Biip, biip, biip... Biip, biip, biip..._


End file.
